Holiday on Aardia
by Wolf1291
Summary: Actually, Jedi Master Anakin and his Togruti Padawan Ahsoka were supposed to return to Coruscant after having fullfilled their mission on the beautiful planet Aardia. Well, turns out Snips has some very, very different plans. So different, in fact, that I have to rate this story M for mature. But first, she must prolong their stay. What is her poor Master in for?
1. Part 1: Anakin POV

_for Habari_

 **Holiday on Aardia (Anakin POV)**

To most people, Aardia must be a beautiful place. An incredibly lush world, yet not wild, with a lot of water that keeps the heat at bay and long, long white beaches at oceans of clear, unpolluted water.

Most people would be delighted to walk along these beaches, perhaps take a swim in the cool water, too. I, however, am not most people. I hate sand. It reminds me of home, of my childhood as a slave, it reminds me of things I would prefer to forget. It's coarse and rough and whoever had to swallow half a litre of sand because the bloody wind kept increasing just before a sand storm and you weren't inside yet will share my distaste for its ability to get _everywhere_.

"Haaah ..."

Ahsoka sighs a bit woefully. Clearly, my padawan thinks different.

"Master, do we have to go?"

I look at the young Togruti girl standing besides me in her usual red skirt and tube top with matching gloves and boots. One of the first things she'd done when we came here was ditch her leggings and complain about how hot it was. Now, it looked like she'd rather stay and melt here than return to Coruscant and the big eyes with which she's looking at me are begging me to agree to a prolonged stay.

I wish she'd stop looking at me like that, it makes me feel horrible when I have to turn her down. And she knows. I'm sure of it, she knows how her eyes melt me.

But I resist.

"You know we do, Ahsoka."

We look down at the beach and the space ship we had landed there when we came in. Ahsoka sighs again.

"I know, I know. But … just a day? We did what we came here for and for once without blowing anything up. That earns us a vacation, right?"

I smirk. She's creative, my padawan. Unfortunately, I have to betray the hopes in her eyes again.

"You know our holidays need to be pre-approved. We can't just take them whenever we feel like it."

"Oh, come on!"

The orange girl besides me puffs up.

"Since when do we care about rules, Skyguy?"

We don't. I just want to get as quickly and as far away from the sand as possible.

I can't tell her that, though.

"Come, we're due to report to the council."

Ahsoka groans.

"You're starting to sound like Obi-Wan!"

We make our way to the ship. Ahsoka is very crafty when it comes to making up more excuses as to why we absolutely _need_ to stay for a day or two but I do my best to ignore her. By the time we reach the space ship, my young padawan is pouting.

Oh well, she'll get over it.

I make my report to the council.

They seem to be pleased and want us to return to Coruscant right away.

"Of course, Masters", I reply obediently, grateful to be rid of this planet, "We'll leave right away and – "

"No, actually, we won't leave for another day or two", Ahsoka interrupts me. I look at her.

"Snips, I thought we – "

"It's not me, Master."

Ahsoka holds up a small mazka oil pump.

"The darn thing has caught sand. We don't replace it, we risk the hyperdrive's blowing up mid-flight."

I take the pump from her and look at it. Yup, sand gets _everywhere_ , even into pieces that normally never break down. I don't think we have a spare on board.

Internally, I sigh. Well played, Snips.

"She's right", I say to the holo projection of the council's, "We'll have to trek to the nearest village and fetch a ride to a city large enough to sell these things. Could take us another day or two."

"In that case, return when you can."

"We will, Masters. May the force be with you."

"And with you."

The holo flickers and disappears. I look at my mischievous padawan.

"Alright, alright, we'll stay a day or two", I yield, "Now fork it over."

"Master?"

Ahsoka tilts her head in question but her innocent eyes can't deceive me.

"Give it here, Ahsoka, I promise we will stay."

The grinning orange girl reaches for a pouch on her belt, takes out a small pump in protective sheeting and holds it in my direction.

"You knew?"

"I was curious why you'd gone into that mechanic's shop."

I take the pump from her.

"You didn't rat me out, though."

"I … I didn't want to rat you out. Besides ... I guess I really could use a vacation, too."

 _And_ your damn glittering eyes made me weak in my knees, you she-devil. I won't tell her _that_ , though.

Ahsoka smiles brightly. She jumps at me and hangs herself around my neck.

"I _love_ you, Skyguy."

I feel her soft lips on my cheek before I can reply and the unexpected kiss stuns me.

My devious padawan lets go of me and drops back to the ground. And I, thunderstruck, gawk at her like an idiot.

She laughs, twirls, then takes me by the hand and pulls me towards the ship's exit hatch.

"Come on, come on, come on!", she exclaims, hopping more than walking, which sends her lekku flying, "We have two days, let's make the most of it!"

"Easy, Snips!", I manage, "Let me at least get rid of the darn pump."

I lay the replacement onto a shelf near the hatch, then look at the giddy girl who's almost bursting with excitement as she pulls on my arm to urge me on.

"Where do you want to go so desperately, anyway?"

Ahsoka points away at something, though I see nothing but an endless white beach and a lush forest somewhat more inland.

"I don't ..."

My padawan harrumphs.

"Seriously, Skyguy, you lack the appreciation for this planet's beauty."

That is true. Sand isn't beautiful, especially not when there's so much of it.

Still, I let her lead me onto the cursed sand and towards the water that keeps gently lapping up the shore before it retreats just to repeat the exercise.

The ground beneath me is unsteady and I sink a few inches in as we walk. My boots should still be empty, but in my mind, I already feel the irritating grains entering them, tormenting my feet, like they used to do on –

"Do you really hate having a day off with me that much?"

I look up into the bright blue eyes of my protégée … who seems to be in tears.

For a moment, I'm confused … then it dawns on me that my disgust for the sand must have shown on my face. She's simply misunderstanding.

"Don't be silly, Snips", I answer, "I just … need to get used to walking on this sand."

She sniffed.

"Really? You wouldn't make this up?"

"Really", I confirm, "Sorry I made you worry for no reason."

Her mood immediately improves and I sigh in relief. Seeing sadness in her beautiful eyes always makes my heart ache and given we're at war, I've had to see it far too often. I will need to be more careful.

For her sake, I try to meditate as we near the water.

 _There is no emotion, there is peace. The sand doesn't bother me._

And again.

 _There is no emotion, there is peace. The sand doesn't bother me._

And again.

 _There is no emotion, there is peace. The sand –_

"Eeeeek!"

Suddenly, Ahsoka disappears from my sight and there is a loud splash. My clumsy padawan has slipped on some slippery wet stone and fallen into the clear water – the same water she's now spitting out very audibly and with disgust.

"Bah! How can something so beautiful taste so horrible?"

I chuckle as I help her up.

"And here I thought you just couldn't get enough of the landscape", I tease her.

The young Togruta looks aside, embarrassed, which also gives her a very charming air.

She mumbles something about her _'stupid boots'_ , then reaches down and takes them off, along with the cut-off leggings she had used as socks.

"Ah", she sighs as she steps into the water, "This is bliss."

After another sigh, she looks at me, questioningly.

"Are you sure you don't want to join me, Master? The water is wonderfully cool."

It's tempting, especially because it's so hot. However …

"I … I don't like sand between my toes", I turn her down.

 _I don't like sand. Period._

"You're silly, Skyguy."

We continue walking along the beach. She in the water, I on the ground alongside her.

I'm not proud of it, but I keep secretly glancing at her. Her drying tube top sticks closely to her skin and as she is not wearing anything beneath it, I am reminded that she has indeed become a woman, the wet red fabric doing nothing to hide the comely shape of her small breasts.

 _Relax, you dolt_ , I chastise myself, _she's your padawan!_

I know, I know. But still, she's growing beautiful … in more ways than one.

Somewhat half-heartedly, I try to shoo away these thoughts, only to find that I do not _want_ to shoo them away, not truly. The softly bobbing breasts entice me, make it difficult to concentrate. I try to remind myself of Padmé back home, but she is far away and Ahsoka's spell on me is strong.

I'm a horrible person.

"What's on your mind, Skyguy?"

"Nothing!", I answer quickly, _too_ quickly, "I … I'm just wondering where you're taking me."

"It's a surprise", my padawan claims secretively and smiles.

A surprise, eh? Very well, Snips, surprise me.

We reach a river. It's not a particularly large river, but it's not too small either. We couldn't cross it without swimming but Ahsoka doesn't seem to want to cross it. Instead, she turns inland and starts walking into the directory the river comes from

As the ground becomes more rocky, she puts her boots back on and we continue.

Little by little, vegetation returns until we are walking through a sea of green, against which my padawan's orange skin stands out beautifully. The contrast suits her, she's absolutely stunning… and I'm absolutely stupid.

I clear my throat and try to think about something else.

"What is _that_ , Master?"

Ahsoka points at a large bird with golden feathers, the likes of which I have never seen before.

"I … have no idea, Ahsoka."

"Hm … I'll call you Goldfeathers", she declares and extends an arm, "Come here, Goldfeathers!"

I can feel her calling to the bird in the force.

Goldfeathers tilts its head, blinks, then chirps and leaps down from the branch it was sitting on landing on Ahsoka's arm after a short glide.

"Impressive control, Snips."

"Thanks, Master, but I'm not controlling him. I just invited him, and he came."

Ahsoka carefully strokes the golden bird that happily chirps and rubs its head against the small Togruti hand.

"Aww … look at him, Master! He is not afraid at all."

"True. Kind of surprising. I guess there aren't many predators around here."

Goldfeathers shrieks softly and Ahsoka tries her best to imitate the cry, which makes the proud bird cluck, as if laughing about her horrible pronunciation.

It shrieks again, then looks at Ahsoka with expectant eyes, as if wanting to teach my Padawan the proper way to produce the sound. Ahsoka tries again, which triggers another series of clucks.

I smile. Ahsoka – despite her embarrassment about being laughed at by a bird – seems happy. And that's all she wanted, just a bit of peace in a galaxy constantly at war. I'm an idiot for resisting at first.

The bird lets itself be carried along, for a bit, alternately shrieking and clucking.

Ahsoka tries her best to match the sound but I guess Togruti throats just aren't made to produce the slightly trilling sound Goldfeathers wants to teach her.

"I know, I know, I'm trying!", Ahsoka apologises to the golden bird on her arm, "Like so?"

She shrieks and again, the bird clucks.

I chuckle softly, which results in my being stared at by both, my padawan and her bird.

Yup, they seem to get along perfectly.

After we've followed the river for a while, Goldfeathers ruffles his feathers and removes a small one with his beak. It looks at Ahsoka, blinks, then places it in her hand when she extends it.

"For me?"

The bird rubs its head against her hand, shrieks once more and flies off.

Ahsoka shrieks a goodbye after him, which is promptly answered by a very last shriek from the golden bird.

"You never told me you were part bird", I tease her.

"Oh shut up, Master", she replies with a soft smile.

Ahsoka takes a small box from her belt and carefully lays the golden feather into it before putting the box back on her belt.

"He was a sweet little guy", she says.

 _Birdbrain._

I almost said that loud.

We continue to walk.

The vegetation around us is alive, always chirping and tweeting and crying. I don't know much about birds, admittedly, but I don't think we heard another member of that golden species Ahsoka has taken a liking to.

A few steps later, a faint rushing joins in and quickly gets louder as we approach what appears to be a lake. Behind the lake, there is a mountainside and the source of the rushing – a waterfall – springs from it down into the lake.

The water is clear and of a deep blue colour. Near the mountain, the forest starts getting thick and unpleasant. On this side of the lake, however, there are only a few trees and some shrubbery. Enough that you don't see the lake from the beach but few enough so you could move without any impediments.

We move closer and stop at a bank that is rocky – and thus not overgrown -and look at the lake. There seems to be an abundance of white flowers on the trees, and especially closer to the mountain, there are a lot of blossoms in the lake, though the current only sparsely distributed them over the rest of the blue surface.

"So this is where you wanted to come so desperately? It's beautiful."

Ahsoka nodded and smiled.

"I had hoped it would be."

"How did you know, though?"

My padawan's head turns abruptly towards me.

"I used my _eyes_ , Skyguy. Saw it on our landing approach."

The two of us sit down in the shadow of a nearby tree, lean against its trunk and just stare at the water for a while, neither of us saying anything.

It's cooler, here in the shade, very pleasant.

 _And_ there's no sand here.

I'm glad Ahsoka made me agree to this, it's very relaxing.

"So … two days."

Ahsoka says it as if it was a death sentence.

"Oh come on, Snips, we'll have plenty of opportunities to visit other beautiful places."

"Yeah, to blow them up."

I feel the anger in her voice but I don't know what to say.

"Don't you sometimes get tired of this stupid war, Master? Times where you just want to … run away and stay somewhere beautiful? Grow old and die in peace?"

"Of course I do, Snips."

In fact, I have very real fantasies about Naboo and a certain republic senator.

I think if Padmé would agree … but no, this can't happen.

I'm a Jedi. We are forbidden from domestic bliss. Fuck whatever broad would have you – but no attachments, no emotions, no feelings. Sating your bodily urges is tolerated by most, but a hardy core even shun that as they view it as what they call _'bodily distractions'_ which a Jedi – in their view – was supposed to overcome. A view I most decidedly do not share. After all, Padmé and I … I push away the thoughts. I don't want to think about Padmé and what could be but isn't.

"Master?"

"You're too young to think about dying, Snips."

"Why?"

Ahsoka's crystalline eyes look at me intensely.

"We're always in danger, always fighting in this stupid war. Every day could be our last. A stray bolt, a ship blowing up, just standing in the wrong place at the wrong fucking time. How am I too young to think about dying? If anything, I should stop thinking about growing old."

Her words somewhat shock me. She's usually so strong and composed, it's easy to forget she's just a girl that hasn't known anything but war.

"The war will end", I assure her, "There will soon be peace, you will grow old and eventually die in a beautiful place, but not for a long, long time."

She doesn't believe me, of course she doesn't.

"How can you be so certain I won't die on our next assignment?"

I have to say something… something encouraging. My mouth opens before I'm done thinking.

"Because I will be with you, Snips", I say, "And together, we rule the galaxy."

Tears well up in Ahsoka's eyes. I cringe. Not good?

But she just rolls over to me and hugs me, silently crying into my chest.

I'm … I'm not sure what I should do.

Somewhat clumsily, I wrap my arm around her and hold her tight.

The young Togruta sniffs.

"Sorry, Skyguy. I don't usually..."

"You're strong..."

More so than I have ever realised.

"… But that doesn't mean you have to bottle everything up. It's alright to be afraid, _everybody_ is afraid. So long as you keep preventing that fear from dominating you, you'll be fine."

Ahsoka sniffs again.

"Can we stay like this for a while?", she asks shyly and cuddles up to me, "Please?"

This is bad, I can feel her small soft body push into me and the gentle touches are giving me thoughts that are altogether inappropriate for a Jedi to have about his padawan.

But I can't turn her down. Not when she's looking at me like that, not after everything I said. And if I'm honest, neither do I want to.

"Sure Snips."

* * *

The sun is standing much lower when I open my eyes again.

Wait, was I sleeping?

I feel a soft pressure on me and look down.

Ahsoka isn't sleeping, but neither has she moved. She's looking a lot more cheerful, though.

"Good morning, Master", she greets me with a broad smile.

"I'm sorry, Snips, I didn't mean to sleep so much on the vacation you tricked us into."

"Hm … does that mean you owe me something?"

"Er ..."

Now that came unexpected.

"I … I guess I do. Anything specific you want to do?"

Ahsoka gets up and stretches.

"You could say that. I'm all sticky from the sweat. What say you, Skyguy, up for a swim?"

She's already kicked off her boots and is now pulling off her gloves.

"A swim? Sure, I could do with a – what are you doing?!"

I gawk at my padawan who has just pulled her tube top over her head.

Her small perky breasts are completely exposed and the nipples that are as dark as her lips still jiggle a bit from the motion.

Wait … I shouldn't be paying that much attention to her nipples.

"Undressing, of course?", Ahsoka answers innocently, then grins, "What, you shy, Skyguy?"

 _That's not the problem. But seeing these orange tits …_

I swallow and try to maintain eye contact with my protégée.

"Or do you expect me to jump into the lake fully dressed?"

This is not good, this is not good at all. But I'm her Master. I … that's makes it alright, no? It's not like we're doing anything wrong, right? We're just going for a swim. An innocent swim. Nothing wrong with that.

"O-of course not", I reply in a less-convincing voice than I should have liked and shed my tabard, dropping it to the ground behind me.

My padawan has a strange look on her face when the shirt I was wearing me follows it.

 _Well, it was your idea, Snips._

Ahsoka removes her belt and carefully lays it on the ground next to the tube top she's already put there. I watch her bend out of the corner of my eyes, watch her little breasts swing freely as she bends down and I quickly look away when she straightens back up.

This … this is bad. Like really, really bad.

I try in vain to calm my violently beating heart. My hands are shaking from all the adrenaline coursing through my veins and I'm sweating.

No, I believe the sweat is just due to the heat. The point is, I'm nervous.

I somehow manage to get my boots open without breaking my fingers and pull them off, along with the socks.

I glance at Ahsoka – yes, I'm a guy, ok? I can't help it – the little orange girl is fiddling with the edge of her skirt, taking an eternity to open it at the side of her hips.

I straighten up to grasp my pants and pull them down.

I glance again and finally, the red fabric falls.

Now if Obi-Wan could see me – almost naked with Ahsoka in the woods what would he say? Because I'm pretty sure nothing of this kind ever happened when I was his padawan .. thankfully.

Well, one last piece of clothing.

I glance at Ahsoka who – as I notice with some surprise – is also trying to secretly glance at me. Well, of course she is, I doubt a curious mind like hers would be satisfied with depictions in biology holograms.

But … is it really alright to –

Ahsoka answers that question for me and quickly pulls down her panties.

I notice there's some kind of markings on her mons, right above her – wait, I shouldn't stare at …

I quickly pull down my own undergarments so I'm doing something, rather than staring at her like an idiot.

I straighten up and look at Ahsoka. The young Togruta has her eyes fixed on my crotch and is heavily blushing. I guess that's a normal reaction, but her stares do make me feel uncomfortable.

Besides, I have until now somewhat miraculously avoided getting a boner, but I really want to get into the water before… too late.

Ahsoka's eyes widen as my member swells to its full properties, but she doesn't avert them for another long moment.

Then she looks me in the eyes.

"Uhm … Master?

Her innocent eyes burn right through me.

She clasps her hands behind her back and pushes her breasts forward, obviously showing them off.

"D-does that mean you … like what you see, Master?"

My mouth claps open.

What the _fuck_ am I supposed to say to that?!

"I … "

I glance at her body. Would be rude not to look if she's showing it off, wouldn't it?

Despite myself, my cock twitches as I feast my eyes on the little buds on her comely breasts, her sleek waist, and the marking just above her …

Ahsoka endures my very impolite stares with a heavy blush but doesn't look away.

Her eyes demand an answer, and I …

"Er ..."

I cough, still not sure what would be an appropriate thing for a jedi master to say to his padawan in a situation like this.

"You're a healthy, beautiful girl, Ahsoka", I finally manage.

Of all the stupid things going through my mind, I think – hope – that's the least stupid thing to say.

"Please don't misinterpret my bodily reactions, it's just reacting to a beautiful girl. Yes. Nothing out of the ordinary. Because you are, you know, a beautiful girl. Very beautiful. I'm just reacting to your beauty. Er … wait, I … I mean."

Well, _that_ was about as stupid as it could get.

"T-thank you, Master", Ahsoka mumbles, finally averts her eyes and smiles as she happily plays with her lekku.

She _is_ pretty darn cute, my Ahsoka. Er, my padawan, of course.

And from our time under the tree, I also have a very keen memory of how soft her body is.

I … I have to stop thinking about her body. I have to think about something different like … soft orange Togruti tits.

Wait, no!

"Er ...should we … swim?", Ahsoka asks shyly.

"Swim? Oh, yeah. That's why we got undressed after all, didn't we? Swimming."

I laugh nervously. For a moment, I was expecting her to propose actions that would have been inappropriate. Yes, very inappropriate actions for a jedi master and his girl – his padawan!

 _Get your brain together, idiot!_

Ahsoka slowly steps into the cool water and shudders.

"Woah!", she exclaims. "Quite a difference in temperature."

I look at my young padawan. Her back is turned to me, she's helpless, unsuspecting.

Should I …

I grin. No, I simply cannot resist the temptation.

With a flick of my hand, I use the force to push her forward. Strong, but gently enough to avoid hurting her.

"Eeeeek!"

My victim lands in the lake a few metres away with a loud splash.

"Anakin!", the now soaked Ahsoka splutters.

I laugh.

"You're in trouble now, Skyguy!"

I don't have time to avoid the wave that leaps out of the lake and soaks me head to toe. A shiver goes through my body, the difference in temperature really _is_ remarkable.

I shake and jump into the lake, ready to retaliate. Now it's personal, Snips!

* * *

After a glorious water battle that left no clear victor, we both laugh as we exhaustedly drift next to each other. I'm glad that silly push of mine cleared the uncomfortable air we had created.

"And to think I almost missed out on all this...", I think aloud.

"See? You should listen to me more often, Skyguy."

Yeah, my smart-alec padawan has a very keen hearing when it comes to such comments.

Still, I cannot deny that she had been right about wanting to stay here a day or two … two, let's make it two. Coruscant and the war wasn't running away – unfortunately.

"Aaah", Ahsoka sighs, "Sooo relaxing."

She spreadeagles, holds the position for a moment, then relaxes her body again.

Her breasts break the water surface as she does and I must admit, I was hoping they would.

I notice the small ochre nipples are erect and hard from the cold water and I can feel something of mine growing erect and hard … but most definitely not due to the water.

Ashamed – yet reluctantly – I avert my eyes. I'm a terrible master, lusting after my own apprentice. She deserves better.

"Master?"

Ahsoka is smiling as she turns and swims closer ... dangerously close … too close. I can almost feel her breath as she talks.

"Race you to the rocks over there? Winner gets to ask something of the loser."

She points at the other side of the lake. Must be three, four hundred metres at least.

"You're challenging your master, Snips?"

"What, you afraid to lose, Skyguy?"

I smirk.

"Bring it on, Snips."

Ahsoka is an impressive swimmer.

I had intended to let her narrowly win, especially since I was curious about what she'd ask of me, but the water spirit of a padawan forced me to fight very hard to make her win at least narrow enough for me to not lose face.

"Ha! Take _that_ , Master!"

My Togruti padawan cheerfully pumps the air, raising her breasts a bit out of the water by so doing.

"Well done, Snips", I praise her, trying my best to ignore it, "You win."

The orange girl grins.

"And to the victor the spoils, right, Skyguy?"

The spoils? Well, I guess I can humour her. What favour would she ask of me now?

"That's what we agreed … what does the victor want?"

The orange she-devil looks at me with big eyes, blushes, then averts her eyes.

"A … a hug and a kiss from the loser."

Thump! I nearly drown.

"Ahsoka, do you really think that's – "

"Oh come on, just a playful peck on my cheek. I'm sure you're man enough to manage that?"

The kiss is not the problem … believe me, the kiss is not the problem at all!

She swims even closer.

"Or", she asks weakly, "Do I disgust you so much you can't stand to be near me?"

"Of course not, Snips! I ..."

I don't know what to do, how to react, what to say … I'm helpless before the gaze with which she captures me.

"Such a small thing", she continues, "Just a small reminder we've not yet become battle droids. Will you deny me that?"

Her tearful blue eyes pierce me to the very core.

"I … I … aw, fuck it."

I make up my mind and pull her to me. She's blushing heavily and I too feel the heat in my head.

Before I have the chance to reconsider, I embrace my padawan and press her soft body against me, her soft nude body, which feels so smooth on my skin.

She's quivering, but she hugs me back, wraps her arms around me.

And now for … for the kiss.

I gently press my lips against the orange cheek. Much, much longer than I had first intended to. Her embrace becomes stronger and I … I kind of lose myself in the moment. The last sun rays paint the sky above us in orange and red – my padawan's colours – and I … all I can think about is the small fragile Togruti girl in my arms.

"Snips, I ..."

"Shh, Anakin. I want to enjoy this moment to the fullest."

That's not the problem. The problem is, my erect dick is stuck between me and my soft padawan and it's gently rubbing against her belly.

I pray she doesn't notice.

We stay like that for a while longer, then get out of the water.

The sun's set and the water is quickly becoming cold and it will be much easier to retrace our steps to the starship while there's still some light.

"Eww, I'm not putting _that_ on, it's sticky!"

Ahsoka picks up her clothes and carries them in her arms.

"Let's go, Skyguy."

Give me a break.

"You're not intending to walk all the way back completely naked?"

"And why not? The next settlement is kilometres away and you've already seen me nude. I don't have anything to hide, do I?"

Probably not, but come on, my dick can only take so much. It's already twitching again as I imagine her small soft breasts bobbing gently up and down as she walks – a fantasy that only moments later becomes reality.

We both walk naked. Because as she so audibly remarked, the thought of slipping back into the sticky sweat-drenched clothes we wore on our way to the lake is disgusting.

Interestingly, I don't even care about the sand that gathers between my toes as we walk on the beach because I can't stop thinking about my padawan.

It's dark by the time we reach the ship and we wash our feet.

"Master ...", Ahsoka asks somewhat shyly, "… will you go swimming with me again, tomorrow?"

 _'_ _No_ _'_ would have been the reasonable answer. Today already was a mistake and I shouldn't. But I don't have the heart to turn her down. I … I simply can't turn her down.

Nor do I want to, to be honest, but I can't help feeling I should be wanting to.

"It's your holiday, Snips. Up to you to decide what we do."

She hugs me again, pressing herself against me once more.

"Thank you, Skyguy", she says before she kisses me on the cheek again, "Good night."

My padawan walks – though dances would probably be a better description – out of the compartment with a happy smile on her lips. I just stand there and wait until she's out of sight, then I quietly leave the starship and walk out of earshot without bothering to put anything on.

A bit farther away, I sit down on the beach, no longer caring about the sand, and start stroking my erect cock. There's only so much I can take and I've been past my limit for quite a while.

I close my eyes, I don't even have to concentrate. The image of my orange-skinned padawan with the bright blue eyes and the fascinating lekku comes quite naturally to me. And her breasts, of course, her little orange breasts with their hard ochre nipples, her breasts that feel so soft when pressed against my body.

I lean back and imagine being embraced by her.

We can't, Snips! I'm your master, you're my padawan. We're Jedi!

"So?", I hear my imaginative Ahsoka interject, "What of it? Face it, Skyguy, you want me you want me very, very badly."

I imagine us back in the lake, embracing, kissing. No, not on the cheek, this time, I go for her lips. And I stroke her lekku as I gaze deep into her blue eyes, while she's stroking a very different part of my body.

I imagine her pulling herself up at me, pushing her soft breasts into my chest and wrapping her legs around me. She's slowly letting herself glide back down until her crotch brushes against the tip of my hard cock. She gently grasps it with one hand, positions it, then slides even lower.

"Snips!"

I inadvertently call out for real. My dick twitches, then spurts as I finally release the tension I felt for so long with a groan.

Yes, my body feels great...

But I also feel a certain disgust with myself.

I masturbated … to my padawan.

What kind of jedi master masturbates to his padawan?

* * *

I awake in my bed on the starship, the next morning, to the scent of fresh toast and tea and I slowly dress – Just a shirt and pants, nothing too heavy if we're going out again – before making my way to the board kitchen.

My padawan, clearly high-spirited, hums a happy tune as she pours two cups of tea. She's wearing her usual outfit, the red skirt and tube top, though she hasn't put on gloves and boots yet.

"Good morning, Master!", she sings and smiles at me in a way that puts my mind at ease about her.

"Good morning, Snips", I sigh, "Busy already, are you?"

"Well..."

Ahsoka averts her eyes and plays with her lekku.

"We only have the rest of the day before we have to leave this beautiful place and must return to the horribly cold and life-less Coruscant. I … I intend to use it to its fullest."

I feel a stab in my heart. Last night before falling asleep, I told myself I wouldn't go swimming with her again, after all, that it was too dangerous and that I needed to stay in control of the situation. I reminded myself of Padmé and chastised myself for what I had felt had come close to cheating on her.

All that was now blown away in an instant when I saw the anxious expression on my Padawan's face.

I swallow.

"Snips … I ..."

It's no use. The determination I had last night is gone. I am again captured by the innocent blue eyes with which my padawan keeps melting me and I just can't resist.

She's my padawan, my little girl whose only wish is a brief break from the horrible war the Jedi Order has condemned her to. How could I ever _think_ of turning her down?

"I'd love to go swimming with you."

It's not like we'll do something wrong, is it? Last night was just a fantasy. Fantasies don't hurt. And I'm a jedi master, I'm in control of my emotions. I must be.

Besides … I wouldn't mind seeing her naked again.

I feel like punching myself in the guts. Did I really just think that?

I have no time to feel guilty, however, because the beautiful smile that appears on Ahsoka's face leaves no doubt that I've made the right decision. This … _holiday_ is obviously important to her. As her master, I should be empathic, right?

We break fast and quickly set off along the beach.

Ahsoka seems very excited. She has decided to leave boots and gloves at the ship and happily splashes through the waves beside me. Her lekku that she usually simply lets hang from her head are constantly in motion, almost as if they too were fluid.

It's an enticing sight and a balm on my soul.

At the river, we turn inland again. Out of the corner of my eyes, I notice my padawan's carefully observing the surroundings. I think she may be looking for that golden bird of hers. To her disappointment, _'Goldfeathers'_ doesn't show up.

But her mood immediately improves when the lake comes into view.

She turns to me and grins.

"Skyguy? Last Jedi in the water is a loser!"

And with that she pulls her tube top over her head, causing the two nubile proofs of her womanhood to plop into my sight without warning.

The contest is unfair, of course, because she's wearing a lot less clothing than I am. Still, I somehow manage to cast away my shirt, boots, pants _and_ undergarments and dive into the water before her.

When I break surface again, I notice she's still standing there, topless, fumbling at the side of her short skirt.

"What's the matter, Snips?"

"Damn thing is … stuck!"

She pulls at the zip on her skirt for a while longer, then gives up and crosses her arms in front of her, pushing her small breasts up.

"Think you can take a look, Master?"

But I _am_ looking… oh, damn, that's not what she meant.

 _Idiot!_

I get out of the water again and approach my embarrassed padawan. The tips of her lekku are slightly whipping to and fro in annoyance and her lips are pressed tightly together. That's cute.

I kneel down in front of her and take a look at the zip on her seducing hips. Carefully, I slide a couple of fingers between her skirt and her body to grasp the cloth. Her hot skin feels very smooth against my wet fingers. And ...

Trying to shoo away such thoughts, I grasp the zip with my other hand and pull.

"Yup, stuck."

I try a few pulls in different directions, but none seem to work. Just when I was ready to give up, I feel the zip move – just a bit, but enough to make me keep trying.

Then suddenly, her skirt rips open and slides from her hips.

I'm stunned.

Not only did I completely underestimate how much force I was using, she's also completely naked, now, as she wasn't wearing anything under her skirt.

Her crotch, her most private body part is no more than a handbreadth or two away from my face.

I stare at her for a moment – a long moment – then my brain starts functioning again and I look away, up into her eyes.

"I … er, sorry Snips."

She's blushing. Well, of course she is. I don't think she expected her Master to ever tear the skirt off her the way I just did.

I'm still trying to come up with the proper words to say when I'm lifted off the ground and flung into the lake. Cold water suddenly surrounds me and back at the surface, I gasp for air.

"I said I'm sorry!", I exclaim.

"I don't care about the bloody skirt", Ahsoka shouts back, "That's revenge for yesterday!"

Now that was unexpected.

I smirk. You're amazing, Snips.

Still, _I_ am the master around here. I must teach my padawan a lesson.

I carefully grasp her in the force, then quickly yank her to me.

"Yeeeeh!"

She hardly has enough time to shriek before she lands in front of me with a very loud splahs.

"Gyaah!", she exclaims as she comes back up.

She hugs me tightly and shivers.

"Cold, cold, _cold!"_

I don't feel cold, I feel very hot, all of a sudden. Her soft body unexpectedly pressed against me once more, I find it very hard to keep my thoughts in check.

The sensation lasts for a moment, then she realises what she's just done and lets go of me.

"Uhm, sorry, Skyguy", she mumbles.

I don't really know what to say, so I just nod.

She glances at me, looks away again.

"So, er … guess you're the victor, this time. I will submit to whatever you have in store for me."

She looks at me once more and keeps the eye contact, this time.

"Whatever you demand, Master", she breathes softly.

I inhale sharply as her seductive eyes lay their spell on me.

Oh, I have an idea, I have an insane idea what to demand of her.

But I can't.

No master can ever demand such a thing from his padawan. None. Ever.

"How … how about a hug and a kiss from the loser?", I stutter.

Yes, that's the more intelligent demand. Pay her back with her own demand. Don't ask for anything my defective brain suggests.

Ahsoka's eyes grow wide in surprise, then she smiles and swims closer.

"Are you sure about that, Master?"

She wraps her arms around me and pulls herself tightly against my chest, her wonderfully soft breasts serving as tiny cushions between us.

"You could have asked for _anything_ , and _this_ is what you want?"

My erect dick slips in-between her legs. I'm not sure she noticed, but she sure isn't making any effort to remove it from there. Instead, my twitching member is surrounded by the soft flesh of her thighs and the gentle friction sends shivers down my spine.

"An embrace", Ahsoka whispers and brings her face very close to mine, "And a kiss."

She leans closer and for a moment, I'm afraid she might kiss my lips. I must admit, I certainly hope she would, but I have no idea how I should react if she does.

Fortunately – or unfortunately, I can't quite decide – she tilts her head at the last moment and kisses me on my cheek.

Still, she doesn't let go of me for quite a while.

"You … you shouldn't tease your master like this", I complain when she eventually does.

My heart is thundering, and I can still feel her body on mine, even though we are now separated by the cool water.

"No, I shouldn't", Ahsoka agrees and grins mischievously, "But I want to."

I find myself returning the grin.

 _Oh Snips, you're amazing._

I look away at the waterfall on the other side of the lake and the mountain side. Trying to think about something else than my padawan's orange skin. This gives me an idea.

I start swimming towards the other side of the lake.

"What are you up to now, Skyguy?"

Once again, I'm reminded that Ahsoka is the superior swimmer amongst the both of us. She easily keeps up with me, even when I start using the force to help me, and we cross the lake in the blink of an eye.

"Jumping!", I finally reply.

She raises an eyebrow, then looks up the mountainside and at the waterfall.

"From up there? Are you crazy, Skyguy? That must be what, 200 metres? Two fifty?"

I glance up to where she's looking.

"Good eyes, Snips, that's what I'd guess too."

"That's insane!"

I climb out of the water and start scaling the mountain.

"Insane! You don't need to impress me, Master!"

No, I don't, but I want to. Something to restore my self-esteem after losing to my padawan in swimming ... and something to clear my head of the orange tits I still feel on my skin.

I climb higher.

"Your body won't be able to take this!", Ahsoka somewhat hysterically protests, "Anakin, listen to me!"

"Relax, Snips, I got this."

"Anakin!"

I smirk and climb higher. I won't ever let her know, but I'm actually happy she worries about me. Of course there's no need to worry. After all, I'm supposedly one of the most powerful Jedi alive – or soon will be.

I look down and see Ahsoka's nervously walking in circles and casting worried glances my way. She's adorable, even when she's like this.

I shake my head and keep climbing.

"Whew."

I exhale forcefully.

From up here, Ahsoka's become really small. I may have underestimated the height.

Still, no going back. I'd never hear the end of it.

I inhale deeply and calm myself.

"There is no fear, there is peace", I mumble to myself, "There is no fear, there is peace."

 _There is no death, there is the force_ , my macabre mind reminds me.

Thank you, that's just what I needed.

I exhale again and take a few steps back.

Well, Snips, I hope you're paying attention because I don't plan to repeat this.

After a short dash, I jump, long and high, aiming for the middle of the lake.

I extend my arms over my head and let my body flip in the air until they are pointing straight down.

Then I use the force to shield my body and create a small force spike in front of my hands that I hope will help break the water surface.

The very next moment, I already impact.

Wham!

Cold water surrounds me, swallows me.

Even shielded, the forces on my body are enormous.

I'm still conscious, though and nothing hurts. That's a good sign. I think I pulled it off.

Which gives me a great idea on how to get back at my padawan who's so fond of teasing me.

I spreadeagle and let myself drift to the surface, limply, playing dead.

I don't have much time to imagine Ahsoka's worried face because small orange hands are already turning me around and lift my head so my face breaks the surface.

"Anakin!"

My padawan's voice is shrill and panicked.

"Anakin! Don't do this to me!"

Alright, the joke's gone far enough. I grin and focus my eyes.

"Don't worry, Snips, I won't."

"Anakin?!"

I instantly regret my joke when I see the tears in her eyes.

I expect her to beat me in anger, perhaps drown me. I could totally understand it. I was being an idiot to make her worry.

But nothing of the sort happens.

She just hugs me. Hugs me tightly, and sighs.

"Thank the force!"

I embrace her. I think that's the sensible thing to do in this situation.

"Sorry, Snips, I got carried away."

"Really", my padawan complains, "You're in trouble now, Skyguy!"

But she doesn't do anything to me just yet, we just keep floating until the weak current washes us onto a bank.

I'm below her, she's lying above me, still hugging me, refusing to let go.

That brings back the very problem I was trying to escape in the first place: I'm being aware that there's a nude girl pressing herself against me. A nude girl that also happens to be my padawan.

"Snips, I ..."

"If you tell me to get off now, I'll kill you."

"But ..."

My dick has already returned to being hard and erect and it's pushing against my padawan's belly. Not that it would have been uncomfortable, quite on the contrary, the smooth skin felt wonderful on my twitching cock, but that was precisely the problem.

"I don't care. I'm not getting off and that's that."

Ahsoka stubbornly clings to me and I … I surrender, trying desperately not to think about the lower parts of my young padawan's body.

"I'm sorry", I apologise again, "I shouldn't have – "

"No, you shouldn't have!"

I fall silent. She has a right to be angry with me.

Her soft belly pushes more strongly into my – into me as she takes a deep breath.

"Don't do it again, Skyguy", she says a lot calmer.

"I won't."

And I mean it. I don't want to make her worry.

"Can I make it up to you, somehow?"

She raises her head and looks at me, looks at me with her clear blue eyes. I wish she wouldn't, because the motion presses her breasts more firmly against me, makes it hard to think. And her eyes, her hypnotisingly beautiful eyes …

"Like how?"

"Like … I don't know. Anything."

Ahsoka ponders for a moment.

"Anything?", she shyly asks.

"Anything", I repeat without thinking. I really do want to make this up to her, so I'll subject myself to whatever punishment she would inflict on me.

Ahsoka averts her eyes, glances at me, blushes and averts her eyes again.

I'm not sure what to make of this, but it's making her look even cuter than she already is.

"Snips?"

She takes another deep breath.

"In … in that case..."

I gasp.

She's pulling herself up at my shoulders, sliding over my body, over my dick and her smooth skin gently massages my erect member until our eyes are aligned.

"In that case ...", she repeats, "… don't resist, Skyguy."

And with that, she kisses me. Not on the forehead, not on the cheek, her hot lips burn directly into my own.

I … I can't think. I can't move. I just lie there, paralysed, and let her kiss me.

It's not even a very skilful kiss, she's doing barely more than press her lips against mine, but it's leaving me utterly helpless. Even if I wanted to resist, I wouldn't known what to do.

 _'Even if'_ , I say, because to my horror I discover I don't _want_ to resist. She's my padawan, the girl entrusted to me to take care of, and I want her to kiss me. Somewhere far away, Padmé's waiting for me, and I want to kiss my padawan, want to embrace my little Snips, want to love Ahsoka. I feel disgusted with myself but I can't push the naked Togruti girl away from me. I can't. Nor do I want to.

The soft ochre lips retreat, no more than the breadth of two of her sleek fingers, and she looks me in the eyes, straight into the eyes until I drown not in the lake surrounding us but in the blue of her eyes.

This isn't good, I … I must resist.

"Snips, I … we're Jedi", I mumble, "I'm your master, we can't – "

And she kisses me again. Without saying a word, she kisses me again, the orange devil, and her soft lips blow away any of my weak and futile attempts to resist her.

I open my mouth and kiss her back, embrace her, pull her tightly against me, savouring the feeling of her smooth skin on my body. Fuck reason. Fuck the Jedi. Fuck being faithful. I embrace her and pull her tightly against my chest, kissing her passionately.

When we re-open our eyes, I roll us around so she's beneath me and push her a bit further up the bank.

There's no going back, it's too late. We're both insane, hopelessly insane, and it's intoxicating.

She shivers, yes, of course she does, she must be even more nervous than I. But although she's shivering, she's lying there, looking at me with big expectant eyes. No fear, no resistance, just lying there and waiting. Waiting for me.

I kiss her again, and this time, I move my hand up and carefully cradle her small soft chest. She twitches when she feels my hand gently massage her little tit, but she doesn't resist and I push my hand into her soft chest and massage her, massage her as we kiss.

The kiss ends and I slide lower, bringing my other hand up to massage both the small orange tits.

I kiss her just below the jugular notch. She tilts her head up to allow me and I explore that notch with my tongue while I part her legs with my own.

As I slide lower, I run my tongue down her sternum, past her belly button, down, down, over the orange mons with the small markings and finally … I dive my tongue into her crotch, seeking her little lust centre. I find it.

"Anakin!", Ahsoka gasps and twitches, and I gently hold her at her hips to prevent her twitching away from me.

My padawan leans back and gasps again when I keep running my tongue over her clit – carefully, but very persistently.

I glance up at her.

Her breathing has become deep and passionate, and the air is escaping her very audibly with an arousing 'hhhhhhhh', 'hhhhhhhh' as her little chest heaves up and down.

And she's growing wet, she's getting ready to accept me. Her crotch is making loud wet noises in response to my tongue's caress.

"Ah. Anakin", she breathes my name, and then again, "Anakin."

Softly, gently, and I respond by moving my tongue more quickly, slide it over her clit more powerfully. Slowly, my padawan's gasps become moans.

"Hhhhahh … ahhh ..."

I revel in the sounds her delicate throat produces.

"Aahhh … Anakin … hhh-nh!"

She starts moving her hips up and down, pushing her crotch into my movements.

I smile. That means she's liking it.

"Anakin!"

She's softly quivering. Her hands are moving above her head, trying to find something to hold on to. When she doesn't find anything, she simply leaves them lying where they are and balls them into fists.

"A-Anakin!"

Ahsoka inhales sharply.

"I … I can't, I … "

Her body shakes once, twice. She arches her back, tilts her head up and moans.

"Ah!"

She shakes a couple more times, then lies still, breathing heavily.

I pull myself up and bring my crotch closer to hers. She's ready know, I've been for quite some time.

My dick slides into her effortlessly, as if her lust cave had been designed to accommodate me. I'm a bit surprised I don't feel the tearing of a hymen. I don't know whether her species simply has none or if she's torn it herself during some of the more extreme Jedi-acrobatics she's been taught, but I'm happy. Happy because that means she won't feel any pain. Still, I start moving very slowly, very carefully, just to be sure.

Her depths surround my member in a very hot, very wet embrace. She feels incredible, my little padawan, and I gradually begin to move more strongly, trying to feel her more intensely..

I look into her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes, and I kiss her again as we embrace. And I keep kissing her as I slam my hips into hers, I kiss her while my dick slides deep into her over and over again.

Her tongue, her lips, her little tits, she's incredibly soft, my Ahsoka.

She wraps her legs around my hips, which allows me to penetrate her incredibly deeply and we both shudder when we find out just how deeply.

"Hh-ah!"

Our lips part as she twitches her head upwards in response.

I use the chance and straighten up a bit which allows me to move my hips much more violently. And I do. I do move my hips more violently. I impale my padawan strongly and deeply and I enjoy the jolts and quivers with which she reacts to my thrusts.

Her arms fall to her sides and I grasp her at the hips and switch to a kneeling position.

Over and over again I bury my hard cock in her helpless crotch. I'm so hard, I'm convinced if it were not tightly embraced by Ahsoka's hot flesh, my dick would burst.

My young Togruti lover bucks and twitches and moans, and I too am breathing heavily. Her orange pussy is holding my tightly, almost as if sucking me in. And I … I just can't take this much longer.

My hips speed up, almost as if on their own, and the smacking sounds with which our hips meet echo over the lake.

I lean forward again and change back to the lying position we had been in before.

It's much more satisfying to feel her closer, and I embrace her once more.

We can't kiss, though. If we were to kiss, we'd suffocate.

Our lungs greedily draw in air and I thrust my hips as violently as I can.

Then with one last thrust, I push my cock deep into my quivering padawan and spurt. And spurt, and spurt, more than I've ever spurted before.

I roll us on the side so I don't crush her beneath me, then – still embracing her – I lie down, exhausted but satisfied, and I kiss my padawan again.

For the longest time, we just lie there.

Ahsoka cuddles into me after the kiss and I hold her warm body close while we catch our breath.

Then suddenly, she rolls me on the back and straightens up.

"Snips?"

I look at the blushing padawan sitting on my belly.

"We're not finished yet, Skyguy", she mumbles, smiles and leans forward to kiss me before sliding down my body.

I feel her smooth orange skin tickle my cock, as she does, and I fell myself grow hard again.

My erect member pushes into her soft body as she slides even lower, producing an incredible feeling.

Then my throbbing shaft is level with her eyes.

"My turn."

I don't get to say anything, there's simply no time before my wildly twitching dick is enclosed in a very wet and warm feeling. I nearly come from the realisation alone that it's Ahsoka's mouth that's wrapping itself around it.

"Lighe sho?"

My padawan's head slowly bobs up and down. She's gently sucking on it, as she moves and the stimulation is incredibly light, but it's enough to make my heart beat more quickly and my body quiver in excitement.

"Can … can you use your tongue, Snips?"

"Mah tongh?"

A hotter wet touch slowly crawls up and down the underside of my shaft. Just when I am about to ask her to go a bit higher, her tongue starts exploring my frenulum, making me gasp.

"Yes! Like that!"

My curious padawan continues to examine the tip of my cock with her tongue, carefully observing my reactions. It doesn't take her long to figure out just where and when she needs to touch me to drive me absolutely crazy and her caress grows much more intense from it.

I lean back and groan. She's a quick learner, my little padawan, I won't be able to take much more of this.

"Snips ...", I try to warn her, "I'll come ... any moment, now."

She doesn't stop her caress, doesn't change anything, she just keeps exploring my dick with her tongue, her tongue that so gently gives me pleasure.

"Snips … you should pull back."

My padawan doesn't listen to me and keeps going and going and going.

Her tongue coils around my glans, retreats and tickles the very tip of my trembling member before sliding back down and … that's too much.

"Snips!"

I groan and tilt my head up, leaning as far back as I can.

Then I shoot. I shoot into the mouth of my little orange padawan, My balls empty into her – quickly, forcefully – and I see stars.

"Khaff! Khaff!"

The little Togruti girl reflexively coughs out the cum that had caught her by surprise.

"Gee! They never write about _that_ little bit in the darn books! Aheh! Always make it seem so easy!"

Still cursing, she crawls back a bit and washes her mouth in the lake.

"Bah! Should have listened, eh?"

"Oh, I don't know about that", I object with a grin, you _were_ pretty amazing."

Ahsoka turns red as if she had only just realised what she had done, then mumbles something about having to _'polish her form_ '.

Right, my turn again, I'll –

"Wait!"

Ahsoka crawls back out of the water and onto me, gently pressing me back to the ground.

"Don't get up just yet."

The blushing orange girl above me slowly spreads her legs and lets them slide to either side of me.

"I'm not finished yet", she mumbles as she straddles me.

Her crotch touches my dick. It's still limp but it's quickly hardening again.

My kinky padawan slowly grinds her hips, gliding her wet privates over mine until my cock is harder than the ground beneath us. Then she grasps it – very gently, very carefully – and guides its tip to the entrance of her lust cave.

And as she straightens up …

I sigh as I slip into her again. Her hot and slippery depths welcome me with a wet embrace.

My eyes meet my padawan's who gasps.

"Mmmh … I think I'll like this position, Skyguy", Ahsoka comments.

She starts moving her hips. Slowly, shyly, and tries to get a better idea of what she's in for.

I groan.

The pleasure feels overwhelming and I wish she would move faster, but I restrain myself. I'm a Jedi, I'm patient … I'm fucking my padawan.

I grin and start to push my own hips into her motions to help her.

Ahsoka bites her lips and looks so damn cute as she does.

My hands glide up her legs to her hips, almost on their own, but the orange girl riding me removes them and gently pushes them onto the ground.

I understand. She's in control of this.

My dick twitches happily.

"Nnnnh! Yes, I most definitely like this position", Ahsoka breathes as she speeds up.

The orange hips rhythmically rock back and forth causing my cock to slide deep into her and she gasps.

Her small breasts jiggle merrily in response to her ride and I can't take my eyes off the dark erect buds on them.

"Hhhaahh … eh … hhah ..."

Snips starts breathing more deeply. I can feel her snatch contract around my hard, hard cock, grip it tightly before releasing it for a moment, as if it wanted to milk me.

Ahsoka leans forward a bit and puts her small orange hands onto my chest.

Supported like this, she can move her hips much more violently, and she does.

"Y-ah! Haah! Ooh. Aaaah!"

Her moans echo in my ears and I push my hips hard into her own. Our bodies produce lewd slapping sounds as they collide and they collide many, many times.

"Anakin ..."

Ahsoka breathes my name, then and moves her hips so hard I fear I'd break my dick if I were to twitch the wrong way.

"Anakin ...", she breathes again, "Hh- hahh … ahh… haaah … haaaaaah."

Her gasps grow more frantic.

"Nnnh – yeh … hhheh … by the – "

The young padawan's orange body starts quivering.

"Hhhh … Force! I … Ehhh!"

And she shudders, shudders in orgasm then lies down onto my chest.

I haven't come yet, but I can hardly control my self.

Grasping the limp girl at her hips, I thrust into her quivering flesh over and over again.

She's twitching in response, moaning, gasping, but not protesting.

"Hhhhah! Aah – Anakin!"

I grit my teeth and frantically shake my hips.

Sorry Snips, just a moment longer, I'm just about to …

And I come. I come again deep within my padawan, deep within my little Ahsoka.

I come and her quivering womb greedily drains me.

Exhausted, I just close my eyes and embrace her.

* * *

We stay at the little lake for the entire night.

I've done something awful, today … _we_ 've done something awful, today.

But neither of us cares. We continue doing awful things with each other until the morning sun comes up.

And when we leave for the starship, naked, tired but happy, we don't regret it.

After all, we've found a wonderful way to pass time on the long and boring journey home to Coruscant, my little Snips and I, and on any other long and boring journey we may have to take.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

I had fun writing this.  
I don't usually write POV or in the present tense, so it was a bit more challenging than usual, but I'm rather satisfied with how it turned out.  
But POVs only provide a limited view. What's Ahsoka thinking about all this?  
Well, that's what the second chapter is for. ;)

Oh, and credits were credits are due: cover is a crop of an image by Tourbillon


	2. Part 2: Ahsoka POV

_for Habari  
_

 **Holiday on Aardia (Ahsoka POV)**

Aardia is a beautiful place. An incredibly lush world, yet not wild, with a lot of water that keeps the heat at bay and long, long white beaches at oceans of clear, unpolluted water. I would have loved to stay a day or two, promenade along these white beaches and feel the hot sand crackle beneath my feet before I cool them in the crystalline liquid the likes of which just didn't exist on that awful concrete hell that is Coruscant.

Alas ...

"Haaah ..."

I sigh – long and deep – before I look at him.

"Master, do we have to go?"

It's funny, though. I hated the heat when we first came here. It's a good thing I'm not Barriss and am comfortable with wearing my skirt and tube top. Had to ditch my leggings, though, such that my skin could breathe and the gentle wind from the oceans could cool me better. I swear, I've never complained so much about the weather than on that first day on Aardia. Now, though, I don't want to leave. It's beautiful once you got accustomed to the hot and the thought of having to return to the planet that is nothing but one big city feels awful. _And_ there is another reason, too.

I open my eyes wide and look at him, look at him as innocently as I can.

Come on, Master, just a day or two, what's the harm? Please?

But he resists.

"You know we do, Ahsoka."

We look down at the beach and the space ship we had landed there when we came in. I sigh again.

"I know, I know. But … just a day? We did what we came here for and for once without blowing anything up. That earns us a vacation, right?"

I see his smirk. My persistence seems to amuse him. Does that mean ...

"You know our holidays need to be pre-approved. We can't just take them whenever we feel like it."

"Oh, come on!"

I refuse to be defeated like this.

"Since when do we care about rules, Skyguy?"

He hesitates. No longer than it takes to bat an eye, but he does. I'm not sure what that's supposed to mean.

"Come, we're due to report to the council."

I groan. Just how stubborn can you get?!

"You're starting to sound like Obi-Wan!"

We make our way to the ship. I keep bombarding him with excuses. Something _must_ get through to him, right? Something … anything. But he's resistant.

I press my lips together and twitch with my lekku.

Now it's personal, Skyguy, you won't defeat me like this.

Fortunately, I had prepared.

I sneak away to the hyperdrive while he makes his report to the council and open some panels, take out one of these mazka oil pumps and sprinkle it with sand I brought with me from outside. Then I make my way back to where he's reporting.

"Of course, Masters", I hear him reply, "We'll leave right away and – "

"No, actually, we won't leave for another day or two", I interrupt.

"Snips, I thought we – "

"It's not me, Master."

I hold up the small pump I broke.

"The darn thing has caught sand. We don't replace it, we risk the hyperdrive's blowing up mid-flight."

He takes the pump from me and looks at it. I try my best to avoid smirking.

I win, Skyguy!

"She's right", he admits to the holo projection of the council's, "We'll have to trek to the nearest village and fetch a ride to a city large enough to sell these things. Could take us another day or two."

"In that case, return when you can."

"We will, Masters. May the force be with you."

"And with you."

The holo flickers and disappears. I see his smirk as he looks at me.

"Alright, alright, we'll stay a day or two", he yields, "Now fork it over."

"Master?"

I try to sound as innocently as I can and tilt my head in apparent question.

He doesn't fall for it.

"Give it here, Ahsoka, I promise we will stay."

I grin and take the replacement I knew we lacked from a pouch on my belt. Holding it towards him.

"You knew?"

"I was curious why you'd gone into that mechanic's shop."

Ah, stupid, of course he would.

I let him take the pump.

"You didn't rat me out, though."

"I … I didn't want to rat you out. Besides ... I guess I really could use a vacation, too."

I feel something left unspoken, but I don't care.

Stage one has successfully launched, now I have to work towards stage two.

I jump at him and hang myself onto his neck.

"I _love_ you, Skyguy."

That is the truth. I do, however, make a conscious effort to sound extra seducing. Not that I know much about seduction, but there are books and holovids Barriss lent me and I try to compensate for my inexperience with some of the fiction I read or watched. And according to them, I'm now supposed to kiss him – which I do, with pleasure. On the cheek, though. I read I shouldn't be too forward and besides … this is embarrassing.

I let go of him and drop to the ground.

He's stunned, gawking at me. I feel myself swell a couple inches with pride. The kiss did work, after all.

I happily laugh and twirl. That means he _does_ feel at least _something_ for me. I just have to make him admit it.

My hand finds his and I excitedly pull him towards the ship's exit hatch.

"Come on, come on, come on!", I urge him on, "We have two days, let's make the most of it!"

You'll be mine, Skyguy!

"Easy, Snips!", he complains as he lays the pump onto a shelf, "Let me at least get rid of the darn pump."

Easy? I've been waiting an eternity for an opportunity like this! Move your ass, Skyguy!

I lead him out onto the beach and towards the water.

"Where do you want to go so desperately, anyway?"

Along the beach, of course.

I point up the beach.

Can you think of a more romantic route to walk with the guy you … with your master than along these pristine white beaches, accompanied by the soft sound of rolling waves that gently caress the shore and the occasional cry of a bird from the lush forests further inland?

But my stupid master squints, trying to see something that isn't there.

"I don't ..."

Bah! Men! Typical! Barriss was right!

"Seriously, Skyguy, you lack the appreciation for this planet's beauty!"

We continue towards the water and I glance at him, trying to think of a topic with which to start a conversation.

And am shocked to find him frowning and grimacing.

Really? Am I that repulsive?

I let go of his hand and hang my head. No use trying if he's like that.

"Do you really hate having a day off with me that much?"

I wanted to sound cheerful, nonchalant, but I fail.

For I understand. He wants to return home, home to that stupid senator of his. Every padawan on Coruscant knows how he dotes on that bitch from Naboo – nobody more than I who have kept his secret for years. I was stupid, I never had a chance.

"Don't be silly, Snips. I just … need to get used to walking on this sand."

This sand? Not me but the ground we're walking on?

I sniff back some tears.

"Really?", I ask weakly, "You wouldn't make this up?"

"Really. Sorry I made you worry for no reason", he apologises.

Interestingly, I do not feel any deceit. I had expected the force would reveal his stupid lie to me. I don't need false consolations, I would have flung him into the ocean.

But he seems to be telling the truth. Very interesting.

I smile.

So … no sand, eh?

Gotcha, Skyguy. No romantic white beaches for you.

Not a problem, really, we'll soon leave the sand and turn a bit inland, anyway.

There's a beautiful –

"Eeeeek!"

I shriek in surprise as the ground suddenly falls away and I land in the ocean with a loud splash.

Water forces its way into my nose, into my mouth, soaks my clothes, fills my boots.

I snort and cough.

This ejects the water from my mouth but does nothing about the strange and very salty taste it left on my tongue.

I shudder.

"Bah! How can something so beautiful taste so horrible?"

My Master chuckles as he extends a hand to me.

I grasp it and let him help me up.

"And here I thought you just couldn't get enough of the landscape", he teases me.

 _Oh shut up, Skyguy._

I feel the heat raise to my head and I look away, embarrassed.

To walk off my embarrassment, I take a couple of steps and immediately stop again.

My boots make a loud squelching noise with every step I take and it feels really uncomfortable.

"Oh fuck these stupid boots", I mumble and take them off, along with the soaked cut-off leggings I used as make-do socks to reduce the friction on my skin.

The sand beneath my feet is hot and I quickly step into the clear water … and sigh.

"Ah!"

I wiggle my toes and enjoy the cool feeling washing through them.

"This is bliss."

I shake my feet slightly and sigh again. This is _so_ good, especially in this heat.

"You sure you don't want to join me, Master? The water's wonderfully cool."

He ponders for a moment but then shakes his head.

"I … I don't like sand between my toes", he proclaims.

Sand again?

The force still doesn't indicate he's lying but … sand? Why does my Master hate it so? "You're silly, Skyguy."

Seriously, sand …

We continue walking along the beach.

I in the water, he on the sand he detests.

Why does he hate sand? True, it feels uncomfortable, when it's too hot, but here in the water …

Well, his loss. I can see him sweating heavily.

I don't. Not yet.

The water keeps my feet cold while falling into the ocean has drenched my clothes. Although that makes them stick to me very closely, it also cools me greatly in the breeze that always blows at the beach.

And there's another reason I like my sticky clothes …

I try my best to suppress the smile I inwardly feel. My Master keeps glancing at me when he thinks I'm not looking. He glances at my breasts that are very visible because my red tube top sticks so closely to them, but I don't mind.

Quite on the contrary, I'm happy about his lewd glances. At the very least, they bear witness to some interest in me. Perhaps I should … encourage him?

I add a bit of a spring to my steps, just a bit, I don't want to overdo it – besides, this is embarrassing enough, as it is – just a bit to make my chest move a bit more?

What the fuck am I doing?

Blushing would give me away, so I need to do something …

"What's on your mind, Skyguy?"

Ha, as if he would tell me.

"Nothing!", he shoots out almost immediately

Liar.

I don't need the force to tell me he's lying, _I_ 'm on his mind, _I._ He probably hasn't noticed it yet, but his face is a dead give-away.

"I … I'm just wondering where you're taking me", he continues to lie.

I grin.

"It's a surprise."

And hopefully, it will be that much more …

We reach a river.

Right, if I remember correctly, there are no other rivers along this beach so this should take us straight to our destination.

So we turn inward and I put my marginally drier boots back on to avoid the sharp stones on the ground.

Bit by bit, vegetation returns until we're all but swimming in it. A lot of shrubbery, a few tall trees and we're surrounded by the calls of various birds.

One such bird catches my eyes in particular.

It's a strange bird, really, more of the larger kind with a curved beak and most notably, golden feathers that seem to shimmer and I cannot quite make out whether that's just the sun they reflect or if they're glowing from within.

It's watching us with curious eyes. Perhaps we're as strange to it as it is to us?

"What is _that_ , Master?", I ask, pointing at the bird.

My Master takes a look and shakes his head.

"I … have no idea, Ahsoka."

Well, that's disappointing. But it makes me want to take a closer look even more.

"Hm … I'll call you Goldfeathers."

I offer the newly-dubbed bird an arm and reach out for it in the force, convincing the bird it has nothing to fear from me.

"Come here, Goldfeathers!"

Goldfeathers tilts its head, blinks, then chirps and leaps down from the branch it was sitting on, landing on my arm after a short glide.

"Impressive control, Snips."

"Thanks, Master, but I'm not controlling him. I just invited him and he came."

I carefully touch the bird and start to stroke it.

But you're a beautiful fella, aren't you?

The impressive bird chirps and rubs its head against my hand.

How adorable.

"Aww … look at him, Master! He's not afraid at all."

I continue petting the golden bird on my arm.

"True. Kind of surprising. I guess there aren't many predators around here."

Goldfeathers retreats his head for a moment and looks at me, then opens his throat and shrieks, long, clear and with a slight vibrato.

Hm? What does that mean, my little guy?

It just blinks at me. Should I … aw, what the heck.

I open my mouth and try to produce the same kind of sound. I fail awfully.

The golden bird starts clucking … wait, is it laughing at me?

Goldfeathers opens his beak again and shrieks the same shriek again, then looks at me, as if waiting for a response.

Seriously?

The bird blinks and waits.

Alright, little guy, let me try again.

I open my mouth and screech. Not good enough, as the clucking bird reminds me.

Goldfeathers allows himself to be carried along, for a while.

He's a beauty, really, and I sometimes stroke over his soft golden feathers.

We continue our shrieking lessons, too.

I still can't quite match the sound but I do believe I'm improving.

Let's try again ...

"Screeeeeeeee"

Goldfeathers clucks and impatiently steps from one foot to the other before shrieking again to demonstrate how it should sound.

"I know, I know, I'm trying … like so?"

I shriek again and my harsh feathery teacher mercilessly clucks.

My master starts chuckling and I glare at him.

Go ahead, try for yourself.

After we've followed the river for a while, Goldfeathers ruffles his feathers and removes a small one with his beak, holding it towards me.

Really?

He blinks and waits until I extend my hand into which he then lays the small feather.

"For me?"

Goldfeathers rubs his head against my hand, shrieks once more, and then flies off.

I watch him fly and open my mouth, trying one last time to shriek like he tried to teach me and he answers with a goodbye shriek of his own.

My Master and I watch the bird fly out of our sight.

"You never told me you were part bird", he teases me.

"Oh shut up, Master", I say, but I smile and look down at the little feather in my hand.

It's a bit sad to part with the proud animal, but I guess it's the moments spent together that count, and he's even left me something to remind me of him.

I take a small box from my belt and lay the golden feather into it, carefully close it and put it back onto my belt.

"He was a sweet little guy."

We continue to walk, surrounded by cries and calls of all sorts.

I listen carefully, but I don't hear the kind of shriek Goldfeathers shared with me.

When we get back to Coruscant, I must remember to look him up. As the stuck-up Miss Know-it-all likes to repeat, if the archives don't contain it, it doesn't exist.

After having to consult the archives a couple times I know, however, that the trick wasn't knowing it was there, the trick was actually finding it.

Then I hear something else.

The soft rushing of a waterfall.

My heart starts beating quicker.

We're there. We're really there.

Relax, Ahsoka, you're not nervous, you're totally calm, you're … fuck this, I'm excited! I'm so excited I feel light-headed, almost drunk!

I glance at my Master.

My heart is already louder than the waterfall… can I really go through with this?

I take a deep breath.

 _Stop doubting it, Ahsoka!_

This is the perfect place, I know it.

When we arrived, I only saw the quiet and secluded lake from afar. Now, though, I can see the beautifully clear liquid and the white blossoms that fell into it from the trees on the other side of the lake.

The sun is shining, the birds are singing … if this isn't romantic, I don't know what is.

I _have_ to make use of this.

"So this is where you wanted to come so desperately? It's beautiful."

My master's voice surprised me and I nearly flinched.

 _Calm, Ahsoka, calm!_

But he likes it … that's a good sign, isn't it?

I smile and nod.

"I had hoped it would be."

"How did you know, though?"

Seriously? He really didn't notice it then? Sheesh!

"I used my _eyes_ , Skyguy. Saw it on our landing approach."

We sit down in the cool shadow of a tree, and for the longest time, we just sit there and stare at the water.

I feel my heart thumping against my ribs, the adrenaline in my blood, my shallow breath …

I want to say something, anything, but nothing comes to mind, so we just stare at the water.

It's beautiful, though, peaceful, quiet, not at all how we usually spend our days.

"So … two days."

I try to smile but the thought of having to return to war isn't a particularly pleasing one, so I fail. He must have noticed.

"Oh, come on, Snips, we'll have plenty of opportunities to visit other beautiful places."

"Yeah, to blow them up", I answer bitterly.

This isn't the kind of conversation I wanted to have … but I guess it beats just sitting here in silence.

"Don't you sometimes get tired of this stupid war, Master? Times where you just want to … run away and stay somewhere beautiful? Grow old and die in peace?"

"Of course I do, Snips."

I look at him.

His eyes grow distant, absent. I feel pain from him.

Clearly, _something_ is troubling him. Unfortunately, I have an idea what that might be. I can't let him stay with _her_.

"Master?"

He returns to me.

"You're too young to think about dying, Snips."

"Why?"

I know I shouldn't ask this, I know it's anticlimactic, but I can't help it. I'm tired of everybody around me pretending war just happened and everybody lives happily ever after, I know they don't.

"We're always in danger, always fighting in this _stupid_ war. _Every_ day could be our last. A stray bolt, a ship blowing up, just standing in the wrong place at the wrong fucking time. How am I too young to think about dying? If anything, I should stop thinking about growing old."

There, I've done it.

His pupils shrink in shock.

 _Great going, Ahsoka, nice mood you created._

"The war will end", my Master insists, "There will soon be peace, you will grow old and eventually die in a beautiful place, but not for a long, long time."

I frown.

Lies. He's just telling me what he thinks I want to hear.

"How can you be so certain I won't die on our next assignment?"

He smiles. Why is he smiling? And he looks at me with his gentle eyes.

"Because I will be with you, Snips", he says, "And together, we rule the galaxy."

I feel the tears streaming down my cheek.

There's no helping it, they just come.

And still crying, I roll over to him and hug him.

His sentence was so stupid, so stupid and sweet, but it's made me happy.

Is it any wonder I love him?

I hug him more tightly and keep crying. I must look pathetic.

My Master gently hugs me back, I feel his warm arm around me.

He's so stupid. _I'm_ so stupid.

I fight back the tears and sniff.

"Sorry, Skyguy", I mumble, "I don't usually ..."

My voice fails again.

Pathetic, pathetic, pathetic, pathetic …

"You're strong", my sweet Master comforts me, "But that doesn't mean you have to bottle everything up. It's alright to be afraid, _everybody_ is afraid. So long as you keep preventing that fear from domination you, you'll be fine."

Stupid.

Still, I smile weakly and cuddle up to him.

"Can we stay like this for a while?"

He hesitates for a moment.

"Sure snips."

I can feel his strong heartbeat, his relaxing breath and a slight quiver going through my Master's body.

My Master … mine.

I sigh and bury myself deeper in his chest and for a while, we're just silent.

"Hey, Skyguy?"

There's no answer.

"Skyguy?"

I tilt my head up and look at him.

His eyes are closed and the arm around me weak. Not a sound from him but the relaxing hiss of his breath.

"Are you ... sleeping, Master?"

No answer.

I smile and close my own eyes. This isn't so bad.

"Sleep well … Anakin."

* * *

I don't know how long we dozed under that tree. At any rate, it's much later in the day when he stirs again.

Patiently waiting for him to come to, I look at him.

Finally, he opens his eyes, still a bit lost, then looks at me.

"Good morning, Master!"

"I'm sorry, Snips, I didn't mean to sleep so much on the vacation you tricked us into."

Which reminds me ...

"Hm … does that mean you owe me something?", I tease.

"Er ..."

Inwardly, I chuckle at his confusion. Don't worry, Skyguy, I won't bite.

"I … I guess I do", he replies, "Anything specific you want to do?"

You have no idea, Skyguy, how much.

I don't say that, of course, I'd die out of shame if I did.

Instead, I simply stand up, stretch. Stars, it feels good to stretch, how long have we been lying there?

"You could say that."

Trying to appear nonchalant, I kick off my boots and smile.

"I'm all sticky from the sweat. What say you, Skyguy, up for a swim?"

I lean down and put the gloves on the ground, taking a deep breath.

Ok, here goes …

"A swim? Sure, I could do with a – what are you doing?!"

Yes, what _am_ I doing?

I just pulled my tube top over my head … in front of my Master.

And I'm standing with my upper body bare in front of _him._

I feel the sun on my skin but something much, much hotter, too: I feel _his_ stares on my breasts.

This is where I run away screaming … or so I thought.

But when I see his expression his sweet, helpless expression, somewhat aroused, somewhat shocked, unsure of what to do, I regain enough composure to stay.

"Undressing, of course?", I comment and grin, "What, you shy, Skyguy?"

He's looking at me, looking at my breasts, long and intensely. I don't try to hide them, I must seem perfectly at ease … which I'm most definitely not.

My heart seems to have taken a liking to rollercoasters and I have so much adrenaline in my blood I might faint any moment.

"Or", I continue to tease him in a voice that miraculously doesn't give away my anxiety, "do you expect me to jump into the lake fully dressed?"

That does it, he crumbles.

"O-of course not", he stammers.

Cute.

His tabard drops to the ground and he starts to pull his shirt up.

Oh, slowly, Master, slowly.

My eyes follow the tight fabric up over his rippled body and I bite my lip.

So, this is the body of the mighty Anakin Skywalker, hero of who knows how many battles and my Master that Lia, Mer'rah and who knows how many others of my peers keep swooning over. They can't have him, though, he's _my_ Master, _mine._ But he does have a nice body, doesn't he?

The shirt reaches his neck and he slowly pulls it over his head.

Yes! Take your time, Master! Let me watch for a bit longer.

… what the fuck am I doing?

His shirt drops to the ground and he looks at me.

I notice I'm still staring at him and quickly start fumbling with my belt, take it off and bend down to lay it on the ground.

I can't believe it. It's happening. This is really happening.

I straighten back up and start playing with the side of my skirt, glancing at him from time to time.

My shaking fingers finally manage to grip the zip and I let my skirt slide from my hip and fall to the ground. One last piece… one last piece and we're both naked.

We're both blushing like idiots and I cannot seem to look into his eyes.

But I haven't come so far to falter now.

I grasp my panties with both hands, then quickly pull them down before I can reconsider.

Stars, he's staring it me!

I do my best to avoid fidgeting and let him stare, let him have a good look at me.

He's staring at me, my Master, staring right at my …

The heat is unbearable.

Then finally, he averts his eyes and grasps his own undergarments.

My turn to stare.

I keep my eye pinned on his crotch and the next moment, his member dangles out in the open.

So that's how a real cock looks like in the wild.

I'm a bit disappointed by the limp worm.

All the fiction I've read led me to expect something … bigger, harder.

Sure, I wasn't expecting him to measure up with 'Ding Dong' from one of my favourite reads, 'The Monster of Karu', but – what?

His cock is growing, getting longer, harder, more massive.

I watch his genitals swell with fascination … and pride.

"Uhm … Master?"

I look him in the eyes and clasp my hands behind my back, pushing my chest forward so he can see me more clearly.

"D-does that mean you … like what you see, Master?"

I dare not breathe while I wait for his answer.

"I ..."

He looks at my body again and I blush. It's embarrassing, ok? Even if _he's_ the one looking at me.

But if he's looking … he _must_ like what he sees, no? He must.

Tell me you do, Skyguy …

"Er ..."

He coughs. What's taking him so long?

"You're a healthy, beautiful girl, Ahsoka", he finally says.

And after a brief moment of silence, he nervously adds: "Please don't misinterpret my bodily reactions, it's just reacting to a beautiful girl. Yes. Nothing out of the ordinary. Because you are, you know, a beautiful girl. Very beautiful I'm just reacting to your beauty. Er … wait, I … I mean ..."

I start playing with my lekku and smile as I look away.

"T-thank you, Master", I mumble.

He _does_ like what he sees!

And …glancing at his erect member threateningly pointing at me, I like what I see too.

But it's also a bit frightening, to be honest. I mean, _t_ _hat's_ going into … I mean … all the way up …

I put my hand on my belly and secretly estimate how deep into me he'd penetrate.

Seriously?! _That_ far?!

But I'm getting ahead of myself.

"Er … should we … swim?", I suggest.

I could use the water, I need to cool down or I'll melt.

My Master seems anxious, too.

"Swim? Oh, yeah. That's why we got undressed after all, didn't we? Swimming."

He laughs, loud and nervously.

Somewhat reluctantly, I turn my back to him and step into the lake … and shudder.

"Woah! Quite a difference in temperature."

A shiver runs up my spine and I all but freeze in place.

Stupid, of course it would be cold, fresh out of the stone.

Very slowly, I take half a step forward.

But this is refreshing.

Once I'm used to it, I'm sure – what?

"Eeeeek!"

I shriek in surprise as my body suddenly lurches forwards and sails several metres through the air.

 _Splash!_

Cold! Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, _cold_!

I land where it's much deeper, too deep to stand, and am immediately submerged.

From the tip of my montrals to my little toes, the cool liquid embraces me so completely it takes a moment for me to remember how to swim.

I break surface, spluttering and swearing.

"Anakin!"

I glare at him and he laughs.

"You're in trouble now, Skyguy!", I threaten, secretly gripping a considerable amount of water in the force. A moment later, I haul it at him with all the speed I can give it.

 _Splash!_

My projectile finds its target sure enough.

I chuckle lightly as I watch him shiver, looking every bit the proverbial drowned rat.

It does take him a moment, but he eventually shakes and plunges into the lake, quickly closing the distance between us.

Bring it on, Skyguy!

* * *

After a glorious water battle that left no clear victor, we both laugh as we exhaustedly

drift next to each other.

I'm happy. I had feared the shame we felt would have prevailed. Now, though, it seems we were pretty comfortable being so close to each other with nothing but the cool water separating our nude bodies.

Our nude bodies ….

I blush lightly.

Suppose I would hug him? Right here? Right now?

Could I feel his bodily heat on me?

Could I ever look into his eyes again?

And how would he respond?

Would he push me away?

Would he hug me back?

Or perhaps … more?

I glance at him and remember how hard his cock had become before our water battle.

Clearly, he must have felt ... something?

Does he have the courage to act on it, against every Jedi teaching?

Do I have the courage to find out?

Do I … I …

"And to think I almost missed out on all this...", my Master sighs, interrupting my thoughts. I grin.

"See? You should listen to me more often, Skyguy."

But he's right, this does feel good, especially on this stupidly hot planet.

Closing my eyes, I lie back and stretch into a spreadeagle.

"Aaah, sooo relaxing!"

I release the tension in my body and limply float for a while.

My mind drifts to my Master, again, and I have an idea, a downright insane idea, but an idea nonetheless.

"Master?"

I open my eyes, turn and swim closer to him.

Whoah! I didn't realise just how close, though.

If … if I were to reach out now, I could …

But I don't.

 _Concentrate, Ahsoka, concentrate!_

"Race you to the rocks over there?", I ask, pointing at the other side of the lake, perhaps three, four hundred metres away, "Winner gets to ask something of the loser."

He squints as he looks at the far side of the lake.

"You're challenging your Master, Snips?"

I smirk.

"What, you afraid to lose, Skyguy?"

That did it, his cocky smirk is back with a vengeance.

"Bring it on, Snips."

I propel myself forwards the moment our race starts.

Arms, legs, the force, I throw everything at it, determined not to lose this contest.

I don't.

"Ha! Take _that_ Master!"

I pump the air in victory, excited to have bested him. There just _had_ to be something I could beat the adored _Chosen One_ at.

"Well done, Snips", he praises me, and I swell further with pride, "You win."

Speaking of which …

"And to the victor the spoils, right, Skyguy?"

He looks at me with a mix of anxiety and curiosity.

I can't blame him, I'm anxious too … so anxious, in fact, I doubt I can pull this off.

It was a stupid idea anyway … it still is.

"That's what we agreed", my Master concedes, "What does the victor want?"

I tremble.

This is stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid stupid.

No longer able to look him in the eyes, I avert mine and take a deep breath.

Take heart, Ahsoka, now or never.

My mouth takes an eternity to open and I fight the sudden urge to just run away, swim away, whatever, just disappear.

"A … "

Can a humanoid heart really be _that_ loud?!

"A hug and a kiss from the loser."

Time freezes.

I said it.

I can't believe I said that.

And I sounded so deceivingly calm.

Please, just let me drown now, let this end without my having to hear his response. I'll make it easy. I won't fight. Just kill me now!

"Ahsoka, do you really think that's ..."

Yeah, he's going to give me the answer I expected.

Well done, Ahsoka, that was necessary.

"Oh come on!", I quickly interrupt, "Just a playful peck on my cheek. I'm sure you're man enough to manage that?"

I don't know where I got my strength to keep teasing him, but I refuse to let this be how it ends.

I swim closer to him.

So close, I can almost … feel the water twirl around him.

"Or", I ask with a lot less strength, "Do I disgust you so much you can't stand to be near me?"

That was unfair. I know it. I don't care.

"Of course not, Snips!", he hastily denies, "I ..."

I push myself another inch closer.

"Such a small thing", I continue, "Just a small reminder we've not yet become battle droids. Will you deny me that?"

I can feel the tears well up in my eyes.

Stupid. I don't want to cry! I'm supposed to sound strong and seductive!

Like … like Vara in ' _Seven Paths to Bliss'._

"I… I ...", my Master stammers, "Aw, fuck it."

Unexpectedly, he grabs my arm with his artificial hand and pulls me towards him.

I look up into his eyes, surprised.

Really?

Heat shoots into my head but I refuse to look away. Slowly, my body glides through the silent water, right into his arms.

I'm still stunned when his arms close around me and press me close to his chest.

My Master's chest... Anakin's.

I can feel his muscular body quiver softly as our skin touches.

I can feel my own body shake.

I can feel the tears streaming out of my eyes but find myself unable to do anything to halt them. So I close my eyes and cuddle into my Master.

My Master ...

Slowly, clumsily, as if awaking from a dream, I push my arms forward and embrace him back.

Mine …

He leans forward and kisses me on my cheek.

A very gentle kiss, very careful, but I feel his lips' burning into my skin hotter than the sun above us.

I hug him more tightly and sigh.

Don't let go of me, Master. Never let go of me.

Heaven knows how long we stayed that way, but I am now reminded that time didn't freeze. Something between my master and I starts growing hard, growing very, very hard, and pushes into my belly.

I smile, happy that he recognises me as a woman.

"Snips, I ..."

"Shh, Anakin", I interrupt him, "I want to enjoy this moment to the fullest."

And I do.

His member twitches happily against my skin and I lose myself in fantasies. I wish he would become one with me. Right here, right now. Push that hard cock all the way up into me and never pull it out again.

The dick brushes against my belly button.

So deeply! He would penetrate me so deeply!

I shudder, imagining how he'd position himself before pulling me down and …

But I don't act, I'm a coward. I dare not ruin this moment of bliss.

So we just stay like that, embracing each other with his cock twitching between us and my fantasies.

* * *

The sun's set and the water is quickly getting cold, so we finally _have_ to end the embrace and get out. There's still sunlight, though, so we should be able to return to the ship without trouble.

I reach for my clothes and frown the moment I touch them.

"Eww, I'm not putting _that_ on, it's sticky!"

Like … seriously sticky. Drenched in sweat from when we came here.

I refuse to slide into that disgusting stuff, so I simply carry them in my arm.

"Let's go, Skyguy."

My Master looks at me, somewhat bewildered.

"You're not intending to walk all the way back completely naked?"

"And why not? The next settlement is kilometres away and you've already seen me nude. I don't have anything to hide, do I?"

 _And_ I want to feel his eyes on my skin for a bit longer … which I cannot tell him, of course.

We walk – both naked because my Master agreed our clothes were disgusting – and I ogle him much the same way as he does me.

I slightly blush.

Of course I don't mind to be seen by _him_ , but that doesn't stop this whole situation from being embarrassing.

Speaking of embarrassing …

I glance at his crotch and see the hard … _thing_ between his legs bob up and down as he walks, threatening me with every step he takes.

So hard …

I bite my lips and concentrate on walking – or rather, I _try_ concentrating on walking. In truth, though, I fantasise about that hard thing sliding up into me, sliding very, very deep as I embrace my Master.

It's already dark when we arrive at the ship much too soon.

We wash our feet to get rid of the sand and I … I glance at him.

"Master", I ask, "will you go swimming with me again, tomorrow?"

Oh please, say yes.

There's still so much I haven't done. So much I still want to do …

"It's your holiday, Snips", he says after what feels an eternity, "Up to you to decide what we do."

I leap at him and embrace him, naked as we are.

"Thank you, Skyguy."

I kiss him on the cheek before I let go of him.

"Good night."

I leave him for the night – as calmly and gracefully as my happily thumping heart allows.

Back in my own compartment, I wait until the door closes behind me, then sit down on my bed – very slowly, almost as if in trance – grab my pillow and press it into my face as I lie onto my belly.

Then I squeal.

After what must have been the longest squeal _ever_ , I raise my head again and hug the pillow, rolling onto my side.

I can't believe it.

I … I just cant!

I laugh and hug the pillow more tightly.

This … this really happened, right?

We… we really did go to that lake and – and got naked in front of each other, didn't we? I got naked … in front of _him_. And … and he's got naked in front of …

I press my head into the pillow again and release another muffled squeal.

And he was so … I mean, his … like _really_ hard and all.

I blush.

And he was so cute when he admitted he found me beautiful.

I've never seen my Master so flustered before, so insecure, so nervous. It made me want to hug him, squeeze him.

And we did! We really did!

And he was so gentle, stars, so gentle, and my heart was beating so loud …

Bah! I'm giddy like a youngling!

Still hugging the pillow, I roll onto my back and stare at the ceiling.

For a moment, I just keep staring at the ceiling.

So … I'm a very beautiful girl, eh?

I chuckle.

"Master...", I mumble, "Please allow your beautiful girl to make you feel good."

"But Snips", I hear my imagination answer, "We are Jedi! It is forbidden."

"Oh!"

I dramatically put a hand to my forehead.

"Then I must fling myself from these cliffs and crush my innocent body on the rocks below, for such is more merciful a death than to drown in endless sorrow!"

"Please, my padawan, desist! My heart can suffer no such horror! I'll gladly break whatever oath would keep our souls apart."

Alright, this is getting ridiculous. I've been reading too many of Barriss' weepies.

I roll onto my belly and press the pillow down into the bed.

"Shut up, Master, and fuck me!"

No, too forceful, much too forceful. I need to sound softer, sweeter.

I lean close to the pillow and try to think of Vara from ' _Seven Paths to Bliss'._

"Master", I purr with as much honey as I can muster, "Don't you want me?"

I brush my hand over my breasts and gently massage them.

"I'm young, you know? Delicate … juicy. And I promise I feel simply … _wonderful_."

Yeah, as if!

I lie down on the pillow and hug it again.

If I _ever_ said something like that to _him_ , I'd die of shame before he had the chance to do anything to me!

I look at the shelf where I've put a transparent box with the small feather Goldfeathers gave me. It's glowing softly.

Come on, Ahsoka, can't be so hard, can it? Don't try to be an erotic book.

I pull myself into a kneeling position and look at the pillow below me.

I lean down and imagine my Master's face as I come closer.

"Love me, Skyguy!"

I kiss the pillow, fold it until it's firm, then slowly slide it in-between my spread legs. The soft fabric pushes into my crotch, sending shivers down my spine. I hadn't noticed how much my acting has aroused me. I'll have to change the pillow's cover after this.

"Relax, Master. I'll take good care of you."

I push my hips forward and my clit brushes over the pillow's surface.

"Yes …", I breathe, " _Very_ good care of you."

My hips start a rhythmical rocking.

If my Master _really_ came in now and saw me, humping my pillow …

I shudder at the thought and move my hips more violently.

The pillow feels nice. Imagining it to be _him_ feels even nicer.

I bite my lips and continue grinding into my pillow. There is this one particular bump, perfectly positioned, and a shock runs through my entire body when I push my clit against it.

"Master!"

I move so quickly I basically bounce and my lekku fly chaotically.

My breath's grown wild and my mind blank.

"Master!"

Yes, that's it … just a bit –

"Nhaah!"

I exhale forcefully.

My body shudders and twitches as ecstasy ravages my brain.

I let myself fall forwards, where I just keep lying as I fell, enjoying the moment.

Yes … it did feel good.

But it's unsatisfying, especially after today.

I want to embrace _him_ , not my pillow.

I want to feel him as closely as my own skin.

I want to hold him and never, never, ever let go.

Tomorrow, Master!

Just you wait! I'll show you how super seductive I can be!

* * *

I awake early, helped by my alarm, and slip out of bed.

Still somewhat drunk with sleep, I drag myself to the locker.

 _Yawn!_

Wait, why am I not wearing any pyjamas?

Oh, that's right, I didn't bother to put some on after my … practice.

Oh well …

I take a new skirt out of the locker and a fresh tube top.

And a … wait.

Nope, that's enough.

No shoes or socks or gloves, just a bit of something that's easy to take off.

And certainly no panties, today.

I smirk and slip into my only clothes for today, then close my eyes and concentrate.

There! That should do it.

I check the zip of my skirt and make sure it's completely stuck.

Heh … all's fair in love and war, Master.

I twirl in front of a mirror and carefully watch the orange girl my Master called beautiful only yesterday.

Good, he won't see what I'm not wearing until it's too late.

"Your beautiful girl is all ready for you, Master", I mumble and blush slightly.

Great, I blush. That's what I needed.

"Come on, Ahsoka", I keep mumbling to myself, "You're not a youngling anymore."

No … I am my Master's beautiful girl.

I smile. I can't help it. Just remembering him stuttering how beautiful I am ...

I turn away from the mirror, then make my way to the kitchen.

Seriously, I'm _starving_. We've completely forgotten about dinner, last night.

 _Hungry for something else, eh? A bit of Jedi Master?_

I grin.

Today or never.

I start humming as I prepare breakfast and soon, the scent of warm, crispy toast and fragrant tea waters my mouth.

It doesn't take long before my Master joins me, wearing simple shirt and pants, for once.

"Good morning, Master!"

I smile at him and find him returning my smile.

"Good morning, Snips. Busy already, are you?"

"Well ..."

I slide my hand over my lekku and play with them, just to keep my hands busy and my heart calm.

"We only have the rest of the day before we have to leave this beautiful place and must return to the horribly cold and life-less Coruscant."

This is true, I guess, but more importantly, it's the only time left to take advantage of the peaceful location. I don't know when – if ever – we'll be in a similarly romantic setting, so it _has_ to be today.

"I … I intend to use it to its fullest", I mumble, then glance at him.

"Snips … I ..."

My Master hesitates. Of course he does. I should have gone for it yesterday, now he's had the chance to reconsider.

 _Stupid!_

I keep eye contact and dare not breathe.

If he turns me down now …

But my fears prove unfounded.

"I'd love to go swimming with you", he says.

Internally, I sigh in relief.

 _Yes! We are a go!_

We break fast and quickly set off along the beach.

To avoid obsolete luggage, I leave both, gloves and boots, at the ship.

And honestly … I'm excited, excited, excited, excited.

I know, I know, I should approach this in a calm and refined manner, but …

How could I?

As yesterday, I walk through the water while my Master makes dour faces and crude comments about the sand.

Seriously, I don't know what he's got against sand, but I'll make very sure he forgets about it while he's with me.

Tee-hee … one way or another.

I glance at him and try very hard not to blush.

Just you wait, Master!

At the river, we turn inland again.

To my disappointment, Goldfeathers is a no-show.

Pity, I liked that beautiful bird.

Before long, though, we arrive at the lake and my thoughts are full of things that are very different from golden birds.

 _Alright, Ahsoka, don't fuck this up._

"Skyguy? Last Jedi in the water is a loser!"

I quickly pull my tube top over my head, baring my chest and pretending I want to win this.

My Master takes a good long look at my breast, then hurries to take his own clothes off. Oh, he's taking them off so quickly …

His shirt flies off and I barely have enough time to appreciate his bare chest and the rippled abdomen before his boots follow and his pants, drawing my eyes down to lower regions of his body.

His undergarments disappear disappointingly fast and the next moment, he's already dived into the lake.

So … it's time.

I start fiddling around with the zip at the side of my skirt.

Of course I don't _want_ to open my skirt, no sir, I want _him_ to remove it from my body.

Which is, of course, nothing a padawan could ever ask of her Master.

But with a little trick …

"What's the matter, Snips?"

"Damn thing is … stuck!"

I make an effort to sound as if I'm trying to pull the zip down and play with it a bit more before groaning in what I hope sounds like a believable enough sound of annoyance.

I cross my arms and look at him.

"Think you can take a look, Master?"

I very nearly smirk when I notice how he's staring at my breast and it takes a full moment for my question to sink in.

He gets out of the water and approaches me.

Stars, I … this was so much easier in my mind.

I'm trembling, my lekku are whipping around nervously and my heart is deafeningly loud. He approaches me, stark naked and dripping, his half-erect member dangling left and right.

Then he kneels down, kneels down next to me and slides a couple of fingers between me and my skirt to better grasp the fabric.

I can feel his fingers on my skin, his warm, wet fingers where I've never felt his fingers before.

The touch is innocent, of course, but being touched beneath my skirt – even when it was just on the side of my hips – it felt intoxicating.

Just push me down, Master … just push me down and rip the silly cloth off my body…

But he doesn't, of course.

Instead, he keeps tugging on the zip with his artificial hand – the one he hasn't inserted into my skirt – very carefully, obviously afraid to break it.

"Yup, stuck."

He keeps pulling at it but fails.

Of course he does. After all, I've made sure to twist the zip with the force.

About time, isn't it?

I suppress a quiver and close my eyes.

I cannot hesitate.

… _now!_

Just as he pulls on it again a bit more strongly, I use the force to break the twisted zip and help his hand down.

The results surprise even me. My skirt rips open and we're both stunned.

And while we're stunned, the red fabric slides from my hips and falls to the ground, baring my nude crotch to him, who is so close he could lick it, if he wanted.

Oh, I'd like that, actually.

My Master. Naked. On his knees. Licking me off.

A shiver runs through my spine and I glance down at him.

Just a bit closer, a tiny bit closer, I can almost _feel_ his breath on my mons.

"I… er, sorry Snips", he apologises and looks away.

Ah, what was I getting worked up about? Of course he was not going to do that.

Still …

I can feel the heat shoot to my face.

Not good, my fantasy is making me wet and I _can't_ let him see that.

With no time to think of something more elegant, I simply grasp him in the force and throw him into the lake.

"I said I'm sorry!", he exclaims as he comes back up for air.

"I don't care about the bloody skirt!", I shout back, "That's … revenge for yesterday!"

Whew, dodged that bullet, didn't I?

Now for the next st –

"Eeeek!"

Pulled by the force, I land in the lake with a loud splash.

Brrrrr …

Suddenly surrounded by what feels like icy water, I cling to the first thing that falls into my hands that isn't as cold and pull myself against it.

"Cold, cold, _cold!_ "

I hug the warm thing and shiver … then it dawns on me and I quickly let go of my Master.

"Uhm, sorry, Skyguy", I mumble.

Stars, this is _so_ embarrassing.

But … but I'm about to do something even more embarrassing, so …

I glance at him.

Can … can I really pull this off?

Vara, give me strength.

"So, er … guess you're the victor, this time", I admit my _defeat_ to my Master, "I will submit to whatever you have in store for me."

I look at my Master.

His cute blush is telling me he's thinking about the same thing I am.

 _Please do it, Skyguy. Do it!_

I swallow but I keep eye contact.

"Whatever you demand, Master", I purr trying to sound how I imagine Vara would.

Somewhere in that thick skull of his, he _knows_ what he wants, what _I_ want, _we_ want.

Admit it, Skyguy …

"How...", he starts, "How about a hug and a kiss?"

Huh?

That's what I asked of him yesterday.

Clever, Skyguy, but you won't escape me like that.

I swim closer to him. And the closer I come, the more violently my heart is beating.

What am I doing?

What the _fuck_ am I doing?

"Are you _sure_ about that, Master?"

I touch him, I touch his chest, his bare chest, with pulsating fingers, then let my hands slide around him, hold on to his shoulders and pull myself up against him.

I'm insane! Insane! Insane! Insane! Insane!

But I don't let that stop me. Today is the only chance I'll get in a long time – probably the only chance I'll get ever. I have to make this count.

I have to.

"You could have asked for _anything_ , and _this_ is what you want?"

I feel something solid but … springy slide in-between my legs.

Eh?! Is that … stars …

I … what do I do?

What _should_ I do?

What …

I look into his eyes and notice a faint shock in them.

He knows.

Duh, of course he knows, it's his _dick._

But … if he knows and doesn't push me away …

"An embrace...", I whisper and bring my face closer to his.

The motion moves my lower body ever so slightly, causing my thighs to gently brush over his erect member.

A quiver goes through my Master's body and I smile.

"… and a kiss."

My Master's face is coming closer and closer.

I can do this … I … I …

I kiss him … on the cheek.

At the very last moment, my heart couldn't take it and I had to tilt my head or faint.

I'm a bit disappointed. This was the perfect opportunity and I fucked up.

But in my defence, I didn't know you could get so excited your heart literally hurts.

And I can always kiss his lips later, right? No need to rush, today is still long.

I don't let go of him just now, though.

I close my eyes, snuggle into my Master and keep giving him the longest kiss I've ever given anybody.

You're mine, Skyguy. _Mine!_

You don't belong to that Naboo-Bitch, you don't belong to my swooning peers, you belong to me!

Eventually, though, I have to let go of him.

We don't say anything, though, not just yet. It takes a moment until we're thinking clearly enough to articulate words.

"You .. you shouldn't tease your Master like this."

"No, I shouldn't", I say and grin, "But I want to."

He returns the grin.

He then turns away and looks at the waterfall on the other side of the lake, then starts swimming into that direction.

"What are you up to now, Skyguy?", I ask and follow him.

He doesn't answer right away but keeps increasing the speed at which he's swimming.

Looks like he wants another lesson in who's the superior swimmer 'round here.

Heh-heh.

We cross the lake in the blink of an eye.

"Jumping", he finally reveals.

Jumping?!

I look up at where the water exits the mountainside

"From up there? Are you _crazy_ , Skyguy? That must be what, 200 metres? Two fifty?"

He looks up as well.

"Good eyes, Snips, that's what I'd guess too."

"That's insane!"

As if _insane_ ever stopped my Master.

He climbs out of the water and starts scaling the mountain.

"Insane! You don't have to impress me, Master!"

I climb out of the water as well and try to get a hold on his leg but he quickly climbs higher.

"Your body won't be able to take this!", I scream at him.

Seriously, that's one of the first things they teach you: what your body can and cannot withstand. We're Jedi, the force allows us to jump higher, move quicker, withstand more, but it doesn't make us invulnerable.

After a freefall of 200 metres, the chances of surviving the impact trauma on water is minimal, at best!

"Anakin! Listen to me!", I scream when he continues climbing.

But he only says: "Relax, Snips, I got this!" and continues climbing.

"Anakin!"

I start pacing in circles.

This is insane!

I … I have to do something!

I … I don't know … use the force and pick him right out of that mountain?

I glance up at him.

No, he's already too far up.

But … but he's my Master, right?

He knows what he's doing, right?

There's no way he'll die now! No way! He can't!

I still haven't …

My Master – having reached the top – disappears out of sight next to the waterfall.

I stop pacing and watch. I can't look away, my eyes are glued to the spot he's disappeared at.

Please, Master … please be alright.

I hold my breath. Waiting, praying.

Should … should I help him?

Try to catch him as he falls, slow his descent?

I discard the thought.

In my current state, there's no guarantee I'd succeed. And if I don't, I may be doing more harm than good.

And so I wait. I wait for what feels an eternity.

My lungs start to protest, urging me to take a new breath, but I dare not breathe.

Not now. Not when –

He jumped.

Despite my anxiety, I can't deny a certain grace in his jump.

His leap easily covers the ground between the mountain and the lake. In fact he sails almost to the middle of the lake. He must have used the force to help him jump.

I see his stretching himself and tilting his head down until he's a human javelin shooting at the merciless blue doom beneath him.

 _Splash!_

He impacts.

I should breathe …

He survived, right? Right?! Of course he did, he's my Master. He can't die now!

He can't –

Something limp and flesh-coloured floats to the surface.

"Anakin!"

I'm in the lake before I realise it.

And I still don't feel the shock from the cold water when I turn my Master's body around, bring his face up through the surface.

"Anakin!"

There's no response.

This … I refuse to believe this.

"Anakin! Don't do this to me!"

Tears fill my eyes.

I want to shake him but my body is paralysed.

Then my Master's corpse grins.

"Don't worry, Snips, I won't."

His voice is the most beautiful I've heard this day.

"Anakin?!", I ask, just to be sure.

There are no words for the sense of relief that washed over me when his eyes focussed on mine.

I embrace him, I embrace my stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid Master and sigh.

"Thank the Force!."

We stay like that for a moment, just floating, just embracing, until I feel his arm around me.

"Sorry, Snips, I got carried away."

"Really!"

I want to snap at him but with all the tension released, I lack the strength.

I smile and cuddle into him.

"You're in trouble now, Skyguy", I mumble.

I refuse to let go of him and hug him, hug him tightly.

And I'm still hugging him tightly when the weak current finally washes the both of us onto a bank.

He's below me, my Master, my soft and stupid Master, and I refuse to let go of him.

Something grows longer, harder beneath me and starts pushing against my belly.

If I ever had doubts about his truly being alive, here's my proof.

I smirk.

"Snips, I ..."

"If you tell me to get off now, I'll kill you", I threaten.

"But ..."

"I don't care", I interrupt, "I'm not getting off and that's that."

He hesitates for a moment, then apologises again.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have – "

"No, you shouldn't have!", I snap at him.

Then I take a deep breath to calm myself down.

"Don't do it again, Skyguy."

"I won't."

Finally having calmed down enough, I realise what we're doing.

He's naked. I'm naked.

And I'm lying on top of him, hugging him tightly while his erect and twitching cock is pushing against my belly. His _hard_ erect and twitching cock.

Oh, my stars … what … what should I do?

This isn't how I imagined things would play out. It's not one of the situations I prepared myself for. I was supposed to slowly seduce him until he succumbs, not throw myself onto him at the first opportunity.

Still … this doesn't feel bad.

I can feel his body move with each of his calm breaths, the warmth of his firm muscles.

My Master … a big comfy cushion.

I must take advantage of this situation, somehow… but how?

"Can I make it up to you, somehow?"

I raise my head and look at him.

"Like how?"

"Like … I don't know. Anything."

My heart's pounding very hard. This … could this be the opportunity I've been waiting for? Do I dare? Can I …

"Anything?", I ask, just to be sure, and his response comes almost immediately.

"Anything."

I avert my eyes.

Again, I struggle to breathe.

I … I can do this, right? I can pull this off! I –

"Snips?"

I take a deep breath.

 _Now or never, Ahsoka._

"In … in that case ...", I stutter.

 _Now or never!_

I put my hands on his shoulders and pull myself up until our eyes are aligned.

"In that case ..."

 _Breathe, Ahsoka! Breathe!_

"… don't resist, Skyguy."

I kiss him. I kiss my Master. I kiss my Master straight on the lips.

I kiss my Master straight on the lips and the world around me disappears, just ceases to exists, ceases to matter.

My Master …

I hug him more tightly.

My … Anakin.

The kiss lasts a long time but not nearly long enough.

I look into his eyes and detach my lips from his, curious how he will react.

"Snips, I ...", he mumbles, "We're Jedi. I'm your master."

I smile.

I've played this scenario in my mind a thousand times, came up with a hundred smart things to say, but the response is so simple, so obvious. How could I miss it?

"We can't – "

I kiss him again and shut him up.

There was never a need to say anything.

I close my eyes.

Even if he's going to push me away, now. I want to enjoy this moment for as long as it will last.

But he doesn't push me away.

Quite on the contrary – and a bit surprising – I feel his arms close around me and pull me tightly against himself.

Really?

My unspoken question is answered when he starts to kiss me back.

We attack each other's lips in an increasingly passionate manner, hungry to devour each other and when we open our eyes and he grabs me at my hips, rolls us around so he's on top, I know there's no going back.

I shiver when I look into his eyes and find a wild fire burning in them.

My Master is going to devour me … and I … a willing sacrifice.

He kisses me again, and I twitch when he touches my breast. My small breast, with his big and hungry claws.

And as he massages my chest, his mouth crawls over my chin and down my throat.

I tilt my head up and surrender, a sweet little fawn waiting for the mighty panther to bite its neck.

He feels infinitely more gentle than a panther, however, when he kisses my jugular notch before exploring it with his tongue.

Then he pushes my legs apart with his own.

I want to ruffle his hair, but I can't move. I can't. I'm so excited I'm happy enough I can still _breathe_!

Slowly, very slowly, but incredibly fast, he slides his tongue down my sternum, down my belly, over my mons and …

"Anakin!"

I gasp as he finds my most sensitive spot with his tongue. Surprised by the pleasure, my body twitches and he holds it down before he c-continues to … stars!

I twitch again and lean back.

Gods, keep doing that, Skyguy! Keep … yes!

I hungrily fill my lungs with the air his soft touch has just punched out of me.

This … this is much better than what I've been doing to myself.

Much ... much –

"Hhhhhhh!"

I try to relax my twitching body and he takes full advantage of it. His tongue touches my clit only lightly, but it keeps touching me and it never stops moving.

Lewd wet sounds echo through my brain.

My sounds. My crotch is making these sounds in response to my Master's tongue,

Under normal circumstances, I would probably be ashamed, but breathing heavily like this and gasping into the endless blue of the sky above us, I don't have a chance to feel ashamed, I don't have a chance to do anything, just endure the pleasure, the passion, as it assaults me.

"Ah. Anakin", I softly call out for my Master – no, my lover, "Anakin."

And as if spurred on by my voice, the wet touch in my lap moves faster, more wildly.

I tense up and grit my teeth, but as the pleasure shows no sign of waning, I eventually need to relax. And when I do …

"Ahhhhhh. Hn-nh! Hhhhahh ..."

I can't help it, the sounds escape my tired throat all on their own.

And the pleasure … stars, the pleasure!

"Anakin ...", I mumble my mas – lover's name again and gasp when his tongue replies.

My head is blank. Blank!

I … I can't think. I can't … anything. Its all that matters: he, I and the pleasure.

There's nothing else.

Almost inadvertently, my hips start rocking up and down in response to his tongue, pushing my crotch into his movements to enhance their effects.

My eyes are unfocussed, blurred and my body weak and heavy, but I keep moving my hips towards him … and he keeps giving me wonderful moments of bliss.

"Anakin!"

My body started quivering and I can feel his tongue tickling me _just_ to the edge and keeping me there for an eternity.

I want to grasp something, anything, to support myself but my hands above my head find nothing. So I ball them into fists and hold on to the air as my body tenses up.

"A-Anakin!"

I call for my lover again and his tongue crawls over my passion button. Slowly, but pressing hard against me, sending sparks from my crotch all the way to the tips of my montrals.

Then it picks up the pace again and even plays with the opening to my … my _cave_.

I grit my teeth. If my body grows any tenser, I'll be reborn a rock.

"I … I can't, I ..."

I've started shaking and my head's spinning.

Delirious, I lean back, I lean way, way back and tilt my head up and he keeps lapping me, tickling me, pleasuring me until I …

"Ah!"

The tension in my body disappears in an instant, as do my thoughts and I drown in a sea of endless white pleasure.

The next thing I know, Anakin's hips are crawling forwards towards my own and I feel his dick on my opening.

It will hurt.

I know it will. It always does the first time, or so I read.

I don't care.

If having to bleed is the price for the two of us to become one, inseparable, the – nh!"

It doesn't hurt. The books are wrong.

There's no tearing, no pain, no blood, just his member plunging deeper and deeper into my little cave, filling me like I had not thought possible.

It's a bit scary, actually, but he's careful, he's so very careful and gentle.

Still, I can't help shivering a bit when he pushes even deeper.

And then he starts moving.

I feel like crying when he kisses me.

 _Finally, finally, finally, finally …._

We embrace and keep kissing while his hard rod unrelentingly slides in and out of me in a slow, gentle rhythm.

I wrap my legs around his hips to hold him even tighter.

"Hh-ah!"

The new angle allows him to push even deeper into me and I shudder.

My wild beast of a Master uses this moment and straightens up a bit, then thrusts. Much stronger, much more violently than before, and his hot erect member invades my nether regions with enough force to make me jolt.

My arms fail me.

The pleasurable strokes rob me of my strength and they fall to the sides, useless, and I let him take me – I let him take me oh so violently.

His strong hands close around my hips and he pulls himself up into a kneeling position, raising them off the ground while my shoulders stay down.

It's an exciting position. Although there's very little skin contact, I'm completely at his mercy. He's thrusting his hips so boldly, penetrating me so deeply, and as long as he keeps my hips off-ground, the most I can do is twitch and jerk and moan. Truly a position suitable for somebody I regularly call my Master.

I smirk. Perhaps I should get myself a leash? I like the thought.

Of course, I would have to resist a bit, strain the leash. But he's my Master, he's got a firm grip and in the end, I'd always fall to him, weak and obedient, and would have to allow him to do with me whatever he wants.

"Hnh!"

His hips now smack into my own with incredible speed.

I never thought I could be penetrated so deeply so quickly in succession.

And it feels wonderful.

My whole body is tingling. I can feel his dick in my crotch, but the pleasure spreads. Into the tips of my nipples, into my lekku and down to my toes.

We change back into a lying position and embrace again.

Again, his warm body pushes into me, envelops me.

We dare not kiss, we're too occupied with breathing, gasping and moaning.

He speeds up. Even now, he speeds up, as if he went mad – and perhaps we have – then suddenly, his movements stop with a last deep thrust.

"Guh!"

He shudders with the most peculiar expression I've ever seen on his face.

And I twitch in surprise when something hot shoots up into my womb.

So hot. So comfortable.

I pull myself against him to keep him inside me for as long as possible.

He rolls us onto our sides and relaxes, clearly exhausted.

And I … I cuddle into him and enjoy the hot feeling of his essence and the warm touch of his skin and the strong heartbeat reverberating from him.

So … that's been my first time with a guy.

And I still can't believe it's been with him.

I hug him tightly and sigh.

But that's not enough, is it?

I roll him onto his back and look him in the eyes. He's surprised, still a bit exhausted.

I smirk and straighten up a bit. He looks so helpless, right now, so … _cute_.

"Snips?"

"We're not finished yet, Skyguy", I promise, then I kiss him and slide down on his body.

I take my time sliding down on his body, savouring his every muscle pushing against me. His muscles … and his dick.

His member had grown limp but the lower I slid, the harder it grew and now that I am looking straight at it, it's so hard it might burst any moment.

Carefully, I grab his twitching cock at the base and hesitate.

This is embarrassing.

Still, I curiously examine his member. After all, I've never seen a real cock _that_ closely before.

I want to try it.

This thing they call blowjob – even though you don't actually _blow_ on the guy's cock.

I want to try it. It's supposed to drive him wild, right?

"My turn", I declare.

Then quickly, before I have the opportunity to reconsider, I open my mouth wide – much wider than would probably have been necessary – and close my lips around his pulsating member.

"Lighe sho?", I ask and start sucking on it, moving my head slightly up and down like I've seen in these holos Barriss and I secretly watched together.

His body grows stiff and starts to quiver.

That's a good sign, right?

"Can … can you use your tongue, Snips?"

"Mah tongh?"

Of course, I knew I was forgetting something.

Stupid.

But where to touch?

I decide to start at the bottom and work my way up.

There's not much of a reaction, at first, but when I start exploring his tip and that funny thing connecting it to the foreskin, his body suddenly jerks and he starts gasping.

"Yes! Like that!"

I have a lot of fun playing with his dick.

As I soon learn, there are some spots where I can get some amazing reactions from him, like … here!

He twitches and groans.

 _He-he! You like that, eh? How about here?_

A gasp.

 _Take that!_

He tilts his head up and grinds his teeth.

Yes, lot of fun.

"Snips...", he moans softly, sending shivers down my spine, "I'll come … any moment, now."

 _Good._

I keep tickling his dick in the weak spots I discovered, making him groan again.

"Snips … you should pull back."

 _Not a chance, Skyguy._

This is way too much fun.

Besides, guys like it when their girl swallows their cum, right? Most of my books say so. I won't stop until he shoots.

I run my tongue up his shaft and tickle the tip of his twitching member.

He leans back and tenses up.

"Snips!"

I'm prepared … I _thought_ I was prepared.

But nothing had prepared me for the force with which his seed shot up into my throat, triggering a gag reflex.

"Khaff! Khaff!"

I cough it out, but the slimy stuff leaves a bad after-taste on my tongue.

"Gee! They never write about _that_ little bit in the darn books!", I curse, "Aheh! Always make it seem so easy!"

I crawl off my Master and back into the lake where I wash my mouth.

"Bah! Should have listened, eh?"

"Oh, I don't know about that", my Master objects, "You _were_ pretty amazing."

Like so often, today, I feel heat shoot into my head and avert my eyes.

"Well, I guess I could learn how to polish my form, eh Skyguy?"

I glance at him. He's trying to sit up.

"Wait!"

I'm on him again in the blink of an eye and push him back down.

"Don't get up just yet."

I can see the unspoken question in his eyes and blush.

Truth is, there's something else I want to try … something probably even more embarrassing, but I cannot help wondering if …

I sit down in his crotch and let my legs slide to either side of him.

"I'm not finished yet", I complain.

I'm going to ride him like I rode that pillow.

His dick is limp, but it only takes a few slow grinds from my hips to get him hard and ready, again.

It's a very satisfying feeling, having that much of an impact on a guy, especially when you like that guy, but I'm curious about a very different kind of feeling …

Carefully, I grasp his erect cock and guide its tip to the very entrance of my crotch.

I take a deep breath.

Alright, now I only need to …

Gh!

I straighten up and gasp when he slips into me.

It's surprising how different the same thing can feel when you change circumstances.

I can feel him quiver beneath me and he groans when I start moving my hips.

"Mmmh … I think I'll like this position, Skyguy."

I look down at him and grin when I see his cute, helpless face.

His hands go for my hips but I remove them from there and press them to the ground.

Now _I_ am the Master and _he_ is at my mercy.

Perhaps I should get _him_ a leash?

I imagine Anakin with a collar – with nothing _but_ a collar – crawling towards me as I sit on some kind of throne. The mighty Chosen One, a slave to his own padawan.

I'd treat him very good, though. He'd get to do his mistress every day and every night.

Stars, this is arousing ...

"Nnnnh! Yes, I most definitely like this position."

I hadn't noticed, but I'm rocking my hips back and forth in a very aggressive manner. Fantasies are dangerous.

But I don't care.

I keep moving my hips and his cock dances within me, driving me mad and giving me pleasure, lots and lots of pleasure, and his face … Stars, I could die for that lost face, so cute …

"Y-ah!"

I lean forwards a bit and put my hands against his chest. Convinced that I won't be falling down, I let my hips go wild.

"Haah! Ooh.. Aaaah!"

My breaths have grown into embarrassingly loud moans, but I don't care.

Out here, who was going to hear, Goldfeathers?

Besides, his hard dick is touching all the right spots … I can already feel …

"Anakin ...", I affectionately call my lover by his name. I like the sound of his name.

"Anakin ..."

I can't finish that sentence, though, I'm too busy breathing and I breathe hard.

My body starts quivering in response to the massive member in my crotch.

So close … I can feel it … I'm so close I can …

"Hhhh … Force! I … Ehhh!"

A sudden shudder robs me of my ability to think.

I lie on my Master, exhausted, happy. Part of me wants to pull myself back up and get him off, too, but I simply lack the strength in my hips.

My Master, though, doesn't let that stop him.

I'm still sensitive from my last orgasm but he mercilessly thrusts up into my tired crotch over and over again, tormenting me with spikes of incredible pleasure.

I let him.

No, I actually want him to continue. I'm twitching, moaning, gasping uncontrollably, but that's what's making it so exciting.

"Hhhhah! Aah – Anakin!"

He speeds up.

I never would have thought it's even _possible_ to speed up more, but he somehow manages.

And I ... I ... again?!

I grit my teeth and dig my claws into his chests. My mind is blank, my body shaking violently, and his cock... his cock is sliding so deep, so ... so ...

"Ah!"

Wonderful orgasmic spasms take hold of me. I moan and let my eyes roll up into my head.

He doesn't stop. Stars, he doesn't stop! He keeps pushing up into my spasming body, I can feel his cock penetrate me all the way up into my brain!

It' scary and I should push him away, but he's holding me tightly and it's so good ... so good and I'm so weak ...

I hug him and let him continue, I hug him tightly, as if holding on to him meant holding on to sanity and I moan. Stars, I never moaned like that before! And still he continues and continues and ...

He explodes and hot life-force shoots up my womb again.

Finally, the frantic movement stops and I close my eyes, relaxing my body, enjoying Anakin's strong breaths and basking in the afterglow of the incredible feeling I just had.

I apologise to my body, my weak and weary body. Because no matter how weak and weary it is, I know we'll put even more strain on it as soon as we've caught our breath.

I smile.

* * *

We stay at the little lake for the entire night.

It's wonderful. We try out so many, many exciting things until the sun comes up.

It's still a bit sad to leave this planet, but I'm looking forward to finding out how my Master – no, lover – feels in hyperspace. Ooooh, and perhaps turn off gravity.

And I already have a few ideas about what we could try out back on Coruscant.

We'll have a lot of fun, Anakin and I, of that I'm certain.

Now about that leash ...

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Naughty, naughty Snips ...  
Well, that's it.  
Hope you enjoyed it.  
If you want to share your impressions with me, leave me a feedback (or if you're too shy for that, a PM will do ;) ).  
Good, bad, whatever, just let me know. Can't improve without feedback.

If you know about me from my longer fanfic, "A Fury in Orange and Silver" (link in my profile), don't worry, I won't be neglecting it. =)


End file.
